Please don't make me love you
by xxxAriha
Summary: Sequel to so in love with two. I'm proud to introduce Yami, the Forbidden Children and what could very well lead to the end of the world. In truth I already wrote this story on paper but I'm changin it so tell me what you think&don't complain about format. Now finished! And no, it's not a yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

"Ichigo! Yo, Ichigo!"

The teen, annoyed, opened his eyes, looking into the branches of the trees. His eyes widened as he stared into one green eye and one blue eye. Blinking, he realized that there was a great amount of distance between him and the owner of the eyes. The owner was a girl, sitting on a much higher branch. She smiled.

"Hi there. Wanna help me get down?" she asked.

Ichigo sat up.

"What are you doing up there?" Ichigo asked. "And who are you?""Call me Yami," she said.

She moved, perched so it looked like she was about to jump.

"W-What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, leaping to his feet.

Yami grinned and jumped. Ichigo caught her, the force knocking him over. They rolled down the hill, stopping short of falling in the river. Yami laughed.

"Oh man, that was fun," she said, crawling off Ichigo.

It was then he noticed she was wearing the girl's uniform from his school.

"You go to my school?" he asked.

He searched his mind for her but couldn't recall where or even if he'd seen her before.

"Yep! Starting today!" she announced.

"New kids shouldn't skip school," Ichigo lectured.

Yami shrugged.

"Fellow skippers shouldn't scold," she retorted.

"It's dangerous here," Ichigo said.

"Because of all the gangs?" Yami asked. "I can handle myself."

Ichigo didn't believe her. She was actually really scrawny even though her body seemed top notch, like Orihime or Rangiku. Hell, with her face, Yami could have passed for Rukia. They were almost identical except for the eye color and the fact that Yami's features were a bit softer. As well as her hair which, even pulled in a high ponytail, touched the ground. Of course, looking unique didn't mean she could handle herself in a fight against the latest villain to rear their head. The Forbidden Children. So far, only one had attacked. Hebi, a master of poison and snakes. Of course, just when things looked grim, someone illuminated by light had appeared, taking Hebi with them. So far, there'd been no sign of Hebi but Squad 12 had been able to track his movements. He kept popping all over Japan, always returning to Kurakara town.

"Ichigo," Yami said.

Ichigo jumped a bit at her closeness and then mentally scolded himself for spacing out.

"It's never a good idea to get lost in thought. It can mean the difference between life or death," Yami said.

Ichigo knew that all to well. Yami's back was to him now, completely still, not even her hair moving in the breeze. It was then Ichigo realized that there was no breeze. Not anymore. Ichigo stood.

"What's going on?" he asked.

A shiver ran up Yami's back.

"Ichigo, get behind me!" she ordered.

For some reason, Ichigo was compelled to listen, getting behind her as the wind started up again with lethal strength. The tree on the hilltop was wretched from the earth as if it was nothing more than a sapling. It flew towards them.

"Pathetic," Yami mumbled, lifting her hands.

A black light surrounded them and she thrust them forward, the light seemingly infecting the tree. In a heartbeat, the tree snapped like a twig, the two halves flying past Ichigo and Yami, landing in the river.

"Ichigo, get to the tree," Yami ordered.

"What? Why?" he asked.

Yami looked at him, smiling.

"Water's my forte. Trust me."Ichigo needed no more encouragement, He ran for the water, leaping and landing perfectly on the tree. Yami abandoned her position, sprinting to the water. She dived into the water, rising out seconds after she disappeared under the water. And by rising out, she was literally lifted out by the water and set on the tree besides Ichigo. He looked at her, dripping wet. Her hair had come undone and her shirt was soaked through. Ichigo blushed as he realized that two buttons had snapped off. But it was then he noticed the small tattoo across Yami's breast. She didn't notice of course. Yami was a Forbidden Child!


	2. Chapter 2

"You should have told me you were a Forbidden Child," Ichigo said, carrying Yami up the hill.

She rolled her eyes.

"And what would you have done? Immediately transformed into a Soul Reaper and cut me down?"

Ichigo didn't respond. Okay, she had him there. He would have gone on defense and maybe offense. Yami's finger jabbed against his forehead.

"You really must stop this insistent day dreaming, Ichi-chan. If not, someone might kill you," she said.

As she had spoken she had moved closer to his face. With her last word, she bit down on his ear. Ichigo dropped her. Yami landed on her hands, cart wheeling away.

"See you later, Ichi-chan!" she called, vanishing.

Ichigo rubbed his ear and looked at his hand. It had specks of blood on it.

* * *

><p>Hebi growled as he turned away from the carrot top Soul Reaper.<p>

"Another Yami clone. Where is that damn girl hiding anyway?" he asked.

Behind him sat a girl with short, blonde hair. She was Karu, the oldest of the Forbidden Children.

"Where can she run? She's confined to Japan and last I checked Japan was pretty small," Karu remarked.

Hebi rolled his yellow green eyes.

"You'd think that. But it's pretty big when you can be anyone you want."

* * *

><p>Yami, the real Yami, stared out at the ocean.<p>

"Where do dead Espada go?" she asked. "Certainly, there's a heaven."

Her only response was the blast of sea breeze that flung her hair into the air, twisting through the black strands. Yami turned from the water, knowing that her clones could only do so much with the little bit of power she gave them. Ichigo Kurasaki was marked, easier to track this way. At least one clone had succeeded. Yami looked at the hand drawn picture in her hand, courtesy of Kida. Yami smiled.

"You're next," she declared.

* * *

><p>Renji let out sigh as he walked, his legs tired and his shoulders sore. Sometimes, it was a pain to be stuck with orders not to use a gegai. After all, at least people could see a gegai and took care not to bump shoulders with him. It was starting to hurt.<p>

"Sucks doesn't it?" Renji almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden appearance of the girl beside him. She had a cell phone to her ear but her gaze was fixed on him.

"You should feel honored. Very rarely do I appear before anyone in person."

She smirked sadistically.

"Follow me."

With that, the girl took off running. With no other choice, Renji gave chase. He had to hand it to her. Whoever this chick was, she had great endurance and some mad speed. She glanced over her should, making sure she was still behind him before turning the corner sharply. Renji almost missed it but managed to stop himself from falling over. Was she testing him? The girl glanced back at him before launching herself into the air. One flip in midair was all she needed to fully land on what Renji guessed was a bakery. He leapt after her, landing on his knees. When he looked around, the girl was gone. A hand landed on his shoulder and he froze as he felt a breath on his ear.

"Hello, Renji," whispered a female voice.

Then the voice's owner bit his ear. Renji turned with Zabimaru at the ready but he was alone on the roof.

* * *

><p>Ichigo, still rubbing his ear, dredged toward the shop. He was in no mood to put up with Urahara's shenanigans right now. His ear throbbed. From the opposite direction, he saw Renji who also held his ear.<p>

"Oi! Renji! Ear trouble?" he asked.

"Yeah. some chick bit it," Renji answered.

"A Forbidden Child bit mine," Ichigo grumbled.

Renji looked at him as if he had seven heads.

"I'll explain inside," Ichigo said, slightly exasperated.

"She bit your ear?" Urahara repeated, moments after Ichigo and Renji both finished their stories.

"Sound kinky," Yoruichi remarked with a smile.

Soi Fon, one of three captains sent as a precaution to Kurakara town, listened with hidden interest. A Forbidden Child who only seemed to mark the two Soul Reapers and then just vanish. It sounded quite interesting. She glanced to her right at Hitsugaya who also seemed to be pondering something. To his right was Byakuya who , as was usual, seemed uninterested in such a trivial matter. Soi Fon was taken back to a former Captain's Meeting in which he'd brought up the Forbidden Children even before one of them had attacked. After said attack and after a week of tracking the snake, Mayuri had hypothesized that perhaps Hebi was tracking something. Maybe even someone. Things would have been easier if Kimari had not been so mysterious in the short time she'd remained in the Soul Society.

"Her name was Yami," Ichigo mumbled.

"You speak like I'm dead," came a voice.

Everyone in the room was instantly alert, hands on the hilts of their zanpakutos.

"Where did that come from?" Renji asked, looking around.

"Look in the cup, smart ass."Every eye fell to the cup in Yoruichi's hand. She, herself, looked into the clear liquid, eyes widening a bit in surprise as the water floated out of the cup a bit. It hung over Yoruichi's head, as if trying to decide what shape to take. It settled on that of a girl with long black hair. Soi Fon saw Byakuya visibly tense and it was impossible to not see why. The girl who now sat in Yoruichi's lap was a dead ringer for his dead wife, Hisana, as well as Rukia. Certainly, there were notable differences but none stood out so much as the face. The girl didn't seem all that alarmed. She looked at Yoruichi.

"Are you Yoruichi?" she inquired.

"Yes," Yoruichi answered.

The girl looked at a piece of paper in her hand.

"You're next."

Before anyone could even wonder what she meant, the girl bit down on Yoruichi's ear.

**A/N: Ear biting. Sure sign of cannabilism.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yoruichi seemed unfazed as she touched her ear.

"What was that about?' she asked.

"Merely a precaution."

Yoruichi grinned.

"Am I right to assume you are Yami?"

Yami climbed gracefully out of Yoruichi's lap.

"You'd be right."

She turned her attention to Renji and Ichigo who stared at her, mouths open. She cupped her hands around their chins and closed their mouths.

"Really boys. I'm flattered but we have more important matter to attend to," she scolded.

"And those matters are?" Urahara inquired.

"It's about time someone asked," Yami said, rolling her eyes. "But I do believe the topic is quite obvious. Because after all, why I else would I bother associating myself with you."

This was said with a disdainful look at the Soul Reapers. Anger gathered in Soi Fon's stomach but she hid it well.

"And if we aren't worthy of your attention, why bother associating with us in the first place?" she asked.

Yami smiled at her.

"Oh I'm not. The me you see before me is merely a separate being. The original me is awaiting you."

"Yep. I'm lost," Renji declared.

"All will be explained shortly. It's not safe for the original to be seen out and about just yet."

She turned to Byakuya, studying him for just a second. Then she looked at Ichigo.

"You know where to go."

With that, her body dissolved and the water returned to Yoruichi's cup. Yami, or Yami's puppet, was gone. Yoruichi regarded the cup.

"No one will think any less of me if I dump this, will they?' she asked, jokingly.

* * *

><p>Yami let out a deep breath. Her air bubbles quickly fled for the top of the water but Yami remained where she was. Oddly enough, drowning herself was more comforting to her. Kida would have told her it was a way of feeling human again. Human. She hadn't exactly asked to be a Forbidden Child. She'd rather go back to her time of dying to stop that shadowy man from giving her new life. From taking her away from an afterlife she had wanted to join her father in. Nothing was left of her old life. Not even her own face. And now her memories were fading. Truly, it was tragic. By now her lungs were screaming but she refused to surface. She should have. The whole point of not offing herself was to prevent the Forbidden Children from making another to take her place. But the icy depths held her and she couldn't find the strength to swim up.<p>

"_Stop being a baby."_

Yami could have laughed. If she even remembered how to.

_"Swim. We'll have company soon."_

Yami obeyed, swimming upwards. As if remembering how to move, all her bodies alarms went off and the full effect of drowning along with the panic filled her, fueling her strokes until she broke surface. Though she had water in her ears, she heard clapping and turned. Standing on the shore was Yoruichi.

"Nicely done," she praised.

She cast a glance over her shoulder.

"Kisuke, tell Ichigo she's at the harbor!"

Yami ignored the words as she swam to shore and lifted herself out. Yoruichi offered her a towel.

"Forgive the intrusion. We found your little hole in the wall and I figured you must have gone for a swim."

She cast a glance back to where Kisuke was suppose to be waiting though he was out of sight.

"You might want to at least be wearing a towel when the boys get here," she advised.

Wordlessly, Yami wrapped herself in the towel, brushing past Yoruichi.

"Follow me," she said briskly.

She was foolish to be outside. It was risky even in crowds. Who knew where Hebi was hiding?

* * *

><p>Karu crouched, her gaze surprisingly keen despite the distance. Her gray eyes narrowed as Yami vanished with her two guests.<p>

"She's always been good with that cloaking technique."

This input came from Hebi who crouched next to her, scratching his green hair covered scalp.

"Fleas?" she taunted.

"If I got 'em, it's from you," he remarked.

"Only cause you refuse to acknowledge the existence of bathing," Karu spat, returning her gaze to where Yami had been. "We need to find her."

She stood but Hebi caught her arm.

"Relax, dear sister," he cooed.

His eyes promised nothing good.

"Let's just say my pets have something far better in mind."

* * *

><p>He could remember her as well as he could his own wife. Hisana and Kimari haunted him, sometimes their faces mixed. The result was the same. Two women he had failed to protect. Two women who had bestowed another upon him, asking him to watch over them. Was that his fate? To fall in love and then lose.<p>

"We're almost there," Renji announced, tearing Byakuya from his thoughts.

They stood outside a warehouse.

"You sure?" Ichigo asked, reaching to touch the building.

His hand landed short of the building.

"A barrier?" Soi Fon remarked. "Impressive."

She didn't look impressed. Slowly, the barrier shrunk away, making a door. The area underneath the barrier was a lighthouse. Yoruichi was waiting for them.

"Don't stand their gawking. Our host is waiting graciously for you."

They followed her inside and began a long trek up the stairs.

"So, did you find anything out about her?" Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi smiled back at him.

"Yes. She's fascinated with drowning."

This remark puzzled them all until they reached the top of the stairs. The lighthouse had been abandoned awhile ago it seemed and Yami had turned it into an apartment, hiding it behind a warehouse illusion. Paintings were stacked everywhere. Some hung or were propped up. And each had a drowning theme.

"Creepy," Renji mumbled underneath his breath.

"Hush!" Hitsugaya hissed, his firsts words since they'd arrived.

Byakuya could see why he'd spoken now. Having heard their approach, Yami stood from where she sat with Kisuke. Her black hair fell ,loose, to the floor. Kisuke freed himself from a few strands that clung to him and stood also.

"Well hey there, Ichigo," he greeted.

Ichigo stepped past Yoruichi, now standing right in front of Yami. She looked up at him.

"So, explain," Ichigo said.

Yami moved fast. So fast, she was, in fact, a blur. In the blink of an eye, her arms were around Ichigo and she hugged him. Ichigo was literally frozen in shock.

"You do," she mumbled, as if to herself.

"Do what?" Ichigo asked as she moved away.

"Your soul sounds like Kida's," she said. "But it's to be expected. After all, you two do share a soul."

**A/N: Yami you're so creepy. But I love you**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kida? Share a soul? What are you talking about?" Renji practically yelled.

Yami kept one hand pressed to Ichigo's chest.

"Nevermind," she said.

She moved away and sat on what looked to be a bed.

"Have a seat anywhere," Yami instructed.

Byakuya stood where he was as did Soi Fon but Ichigo, Renji and Hitsugaya did, sitting near Urahara. Yoruichi also stayed standing, a smile decorating her face.

"Alright kid. Begin," she instructed.

" When I was a child, I was murdered by Father," Yami said.

"Your father killed you?" Renji asked.

"No," Yami said. "Father is the name of the Forbidden Children's father. He selects the children and then we must wait."

"For what?" Soi Fon asked.

Yami looked at her.

"For Mother."

She looked kind of sad and dejected but kept going.

"I have been against the Forbidden Children from my Awakening about ten years ago," she continued. "Kida found me one day and she took me under her wing, teaching me tricks she'd learned from when she was primera Espada and when she trained as a priestess. They allowed me to hide my presence from the others who hunted me."

"Why do they care? Can't they find another?" Hitsugaya asked.

"You cannot have more than thirteen children. It's a rule. They either have to convince me to come back or kill me," Yami answered.

Her fingers curled in her hair, which dripped water onto the floor.

"This is not my real face ," she said almost absentmindedly. "My memory of even a year ago is going and I rely on instinct now more than ever. Kida is becoming just a memory."

"Her name was Kimari."

He hadn't meant to say it or even say it so defensively but Byakuya couldn't stop himself. Yami's eyes rose to him and he felt like he was looking into the face of Hisana or Rukia even though one eye was green. Yami stood, reaching towards him. He didn't move as her fingers touched his chest and it almost felt like the robes of his kimono weren't there. Black tendrils of Yami's hair floated into the air. An electric shock shot through his body and he stepped back in surprise. She stumbled back as well, her hand encased in ice. She looked at Byakuya and just shook her head.

"Okay weird things aside, why now?" Soi Fon asked.

"Because Kimari set things in motion," Yami replied.

She smiled grimly.

"It begins in earnest now."

Her mismatched eyes widened.

"Hebi," she hissed.

Byakuya looked past her, catching sight of a green snake.

"Forbidden Children," he announced.

Yami lunged for the snake, fingers missing by an inch. The snake slithered away, escaping through a crack.

"No!" Yami cried.

She picked herself up off the floor and ran out, headed for the water. Ichigo ran after her, grabbing her just as she was diving into the water.

"Are you insane?" he yelled.

"Let me go!" Yami cried.

"Yes, Ichigo Kurasaki."

Hebi appeared, standing inches from the water front.

"Let her go."

Ichigo looked behind him. Another girl stood behind them. They were trapped. Ichigo squeezed Yami to him, nervously.

"Karu," Yami whispered in horror.

Karu grinned, twirling her blonde hair around her finger.

"Did you miss us?" Karu asked. "Yami?"

**A/N: Karu and Hebi. Most annoying people you will ever meet. Ichigo and Renji. A duo made for comedy.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Who is she?" Ichigo asked.

"A Forbidden Child, you fool," Yami hissed.

Hadn't he been listening?

"Yeah, I got that. I meant where does she stand?" he asked.

"She's the oldest," Yami answered.

The oldest. Which meant she was the weakest.

"You will fight her," Yami declared.

Ichigo looked as if he was going to argue but Hebi lunged forward, leaving no room for arguments. Yami slipped his grip and met Hebi before he was within reaching distance of Ichigo.

"So this is where we stand?" Hebi hissed, his snakes slithering from his sleeves.

Yami caught both as they snapped forward, stabbing one snake's fangs into the other. The attacked one responded by biting the snake. Yami dropped both and tackled Hebi full on. The two fell into the water.

'_My turn, Hebi,' Yami mentally growled. _

Her hands wrapped around Hebi's neck. His eyes widened with panic and he began thrashing. Yami held tight to his neck.

* * *

><p>"Roar! Zabimaru!"<p>

Ichigo dodged to avoid being hit by Renji's attack. Karu dodged as well.

"Hebi!" she called.

She looked around frantically but only saw his snakes, both dead. One from poison. The other from battle. Slowly, an orb of water rose and Yami emerged from it. She tossed Hebi's limp body to Karu.

"He's still alive," Yami said.

She gave Karu a morbid grin.

"Barely."

Karu's face drained of color and she hoisted Hebi onto her back, running off.

"Why'd you leave him alive?" Renji asked.

Yami turned to him.

"Because when one transitions to the life of a Forbidden Child, you get a sort of sibling bond. It's why they have a hard time deciding who within their ranks they should kill. So instead of killing one of their own, they're coming after me, the betrayer."

She rubbed a hand over her face.

"The one who must not feel any bond as she has turned her back on all the rest."

Her voice cracked at those words.

"Yami," Ichigo began.

He stopped when Byakuya stepped forward, resting a hand gently on Yami's shoulder.

"Well, that's a shock," Renji mumbled to Ichigo.

"You're tellin' me," Ichigo mumbled.

Byakuya cast a wary glance back at them, silencing them both. Hitsugaya cleared his throat.

"I think it safer if Yami take up residence at Urahara's shop," he said.

"Agreed," Soi Fon agreed. "At least until the Head Captain requests an audience with you."

* * *

><p>"So, who's going back?" Hitsugaya asked.<p>

Yami's eyes slid open but she was still able to focus on their conversation.

"I'll go," Soi Fon volunteered. "Honestly, she makes me nervous."

Yami smirked at this.

"How do we know this isn't a trap? She could just be trying to infiltrate the Seireitei to gather information on our inter workings."

Yami sat up, glaring at the wall as if it was Soi Fon herself.

"I trust her."

The voice was soft and calm. Byakuya. Yami drew her knees to her chest and waited.

"For whatever reason, Kimari told me to protect-"

"In the end, she did nothing to help us," Soi Fon argued.

" She didn't betray us," Hitsugaya argued.

"I still don't trust her," Soi Fon hissed.

"Captains, please," Urahara said. "You're all reasonable people who act upon your own experiences. No answer here is right or wrong."

"The faster she gets an audience with the Head Captain, the faster we know just what she wants," Yoruichi added.

"And the faster she gets out of our hair," Soi Fon muttered.

Yami sat back ,leaning on her elbows.

"Maybe," Hitsugaya began.

Yami's head snapped up and she leaned against the wall, so as not to miss a word.

"Maybe we should take her with us."


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't agree with this," Soi Fon mumbled.

"Whether you agree or not, she's going," Yoruichi said.

She patted Soi Fon's shoulder.

"Relax," she urged.

Soi Fon just eyed her.

Yami watched the two from the corner of her eye as she sat next to Ichigo.

"Are you coming along?" she inquired.

"Me? No," Ichigo replied.

Yami shrugged and went back to watching Renji and Urahara who were in a heated conversation.

"Can they reach you in the Seireitei?" Ichigo asked. "Your siblings, I mean."

"We'll know if they can when they try," Yami replied.

"Hey! Time to go!" Renji called.

Ichigo stood with Yami, offering her his hand.

"It was nice to meet you," he said.

Yami shook his hand.

"Likewise, Ichigo Kurasaki."

Ichigo smiled.

"Good luck."

Yami nodded and then headed to join the Soul Reapers.

"Yami."

She turned.

"Yes?"

"You should smile. I'd bet you'd be really pretty if you did."

Yami smirked.

"Kurosaki, you are a charmer."

With that, she joined the Soul Reapers and together they stepped through the portal.

* * *

><p>Rangiku turned as the doors to her captain's office opened.<p>

"Captain!" she greeted.

She stopped when she saw the woman beside him.

"Who's she?" Rangiku asked.

"This is Yami. She was a friend of Kimari's," Hitsugaya explained. "She's the youngest Forbidden child and is helping us."

Yami studied Rangiku who studied her right back.

"Thank you for being Kimari's friend," Yami said.

"I didn't do it to be thanked," Rangiku retorted, not trying to be rude.

"Nevertheless," Yami said.

She shrugged.

"Head Captain Yamamoto said he couldn't see her until the end of the week so she'll be staying with us."

"I look forward to it," Yami said.

She smirked, to show she didn't mean it and then plopped onto the couch, eyes closed. Rangiku studied her then before turning to her captain.

"Sir, Captain Ukitake wanted me to inform you that he'll be stopping in for a minute."

Yami opened her eyes, glancing over, curiosity peaked. The name Ukitake sound familiar. As if summoned the door slid open, letting in a white haired man in a Captain's garbs.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you've returned."

Hitsugaya stood.

"What can I do for you Captain Ukitake?"

"I'm nosy, forgive me. Did you find what you needed in the world of the living?" Ukitake asked.

He noticed Yami and looked over. Her eyes were wide as if she was freaked out as she stared back at Ukitake.

"Hello there," he greeted.

Yami's mouth dropped open and she let out an ear piercing shriek.

* * *

><p>Renji nearly jumped out of his skin as the scream filled his ears.<p>

"What the hell?"

* * *

><p>"Stay away!" Yami screamed at Ukitake.<p>

He was the first to recover from his shock and had moved towards Yami to see what was wrong. But she was recoiling from him like a tiger in a cage.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Stay away," Yami repeated.

She seemed to have gotten a hold of herself and was slowly untensing though her eyes never left Ukitake. Rangiku's fingers curled around her and the woman pulled the girl to her, managing to lead her from the room. Ukitake watched them go, shocked.

"What was that about?" he asked Hitsugaya.


	7. Chapter 7

Yami stared blankly at the stone garden. Seeing and yet, not seeing. Her headache was slowly going away.

"That man," she mumbled.

It was loud enough.

"Captain Ukitake?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes," Yami said.

Who was that man? His mere presence sent shooting pains into her head and yet, she wanted to see him again. To satisfy her curiosity.

"What about him?" Rangiku asked.

Yami faced her.

"Nevermind."

"No. Tell me," Rangiku persisted.

Yami smirked.

"He reminds me of a man I knew."

"Someone you love?" Rangiku asked.

Yami looked back at the ceiling, seeing a man with black hair holding out his hand for her, smiling in her mind's eye. The memory was faded as it was eaten away by the venom inside her, changing her into a Forbidden Child. Only the man remained but he was enough to stir up a feeling of emotion that didn't quite equal love for a lover but of love for family.

"Yes," Yami replied.

Then she closed her eyes to sleep off the rest of her headache.

* * *

><p>Rangiku stared down at Yami. She looked dead. Her chest didn't rise or fall and her skin was cold to touch. And pale. She was so pale. The doors opened and Byakuya stepped through with Renji and Hitsugaya.<p>

"Captain!" Rangiku greeted, standing.

The two stepped aside, letting in Captain Yamamoto. Rangiku gulped, backing up a few steps. Yamamoto looked down at Yami, brows furrowed.

"The resemblance is uncanny," he said.

He turned to Byakuya who remained impassive. Then he turned to Renji.

"Inform Captain Ukitake that he is to possess a new charge."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Hitsugaya said. "Earlier, when she laid eyes on him, she had a horrible reaction."

"Attacks in the human world have gone up because of the Forbidden Children. We will be short of hands and all of our able bodied captains must be available. She goes," Yamamoto declared.

Hitsugaya lowered his head.

"Yes sir."

Renji hurried out of the room and for a moment, Rangiku envied him. Especially when Yamamoto turned to her.

"Bring her to Captain Ukitake," he instructed.

"Yes sir," Rangiku quipped.

She picked up Yami, finding the girl to be almost weightless. Under the gaze of Byakuya and Hitsugaya she walked out.

* * *

><p>"Yami?" Ukitake gasped, puzzled.<p>

Renji nodded. Ukitake rose.

"I may have an extra room for her."

"Comin through!" Rangiku called, barreling in.

Yami was in her arms.

"What are you-"

"Head Captain Yamamoto sent me after you," Rangiku replied.

She kneeled, setting Yami down gently.

"Thank you for bringing her," Ukitake said as if Rangiku had had a choice.

She smiled anyway.

"Anything for you Captain Ukitake."

Then she turned and left. Ukitake kneeled next to Yami, studying her.

"Something wrong?" Renji asked.

Ukitake looked up at him.

"No, she just looks familiar."

* * *

><p>Her fingers curled tightly in the sheets under her. Her heart beat so fast that she thought it would escape her chest. Despite all that, she managed to hold in the scream that threatened to escape her as she stared at Ukitake who was so far oblivious to her struggle, talking to his friend. It was the friend who eventually noticed her and lifted his hand in greeting, making Ukitake turn. He smiled at her warmly.<p>

"Oh you're awake," he greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

His smile was genuine and despite the pain ripping her apart, Yami forced a smile in return.

"Yes," she replied.

She looked around.

"Though I faintly remember falling asleep somewhere else."

"It was the Head Captain's decision," Ukitake's friend explained. "With your siblings around, we spend more time in the World of the Living than we do here."

"Don't bother with my siblings," Yami said. "They won't concern themselves with that world anymore once they deduce that I am here."

She forced herself to sit beside Ukitake, keeping her eyes off of him. It hurt much less then and the urge to scream wasn't as strong. The two men were silent as they watched her.

"So, do you want something to eat?"

Yami's breath hitched.

'_Control,'_ she coached herself.

Slowly, she shook her head.

"No thank you," she got out. "This Head Captain, is it possible for me to speak with him now?"

"Now?"

Yami turned at the female's voice behind her.

"Yes, now," Yami replied.

The woman adjusted her glasses.

"That's highly unlikely," she replied.

"And why is that?" Yami inquired.

The woman put her hands on her hips.

"Look at you. You are a mess. Hardly presentable."

"She's got a point," said Ukitake's friend.

"Thank you Captain Shunsui."

Yami stood, hands on her hips.

"Funny, my looks have never been an issue before but if presentable is what you want," Yami prompted.

Her clothes glowed, briefly, before changing into a kimono much like that of the woman's before her except Yami's was a deep red.

"Now then, may I see the Head Captain?" Yami asked.

Her question was directed at Ukitake and Shunsui. Shunsui looked at Ukitake.

"I'm for it. How about you?"

**A/N: fyi, Yami has the ability to just summon clothes so she never needs to go shopping.**


	8. Chapter 8

"If there is a god," Byakuya heard Renji mutter behind him.

He looked towards the doors, following everyone else's gaze. From where he stood, he could only watch as Shunsui and Nanao entered, which was nothing to stare at. But then Ukitake entered with Yami beside him. Byakuya's eyes widened as Yami and Ukitake passed him. Unbidden, he let his gaze travel the length of her body. It was fairly obvious that she'd only gotten Hisana's face but the body was all hers. Yami stopped, turning to look at him with a small smile as if she could read his thoughts. She winked at him before joining Ukitake where he stood.

"Yami," Ukitake began.

"Relax," she instructed. "It's nothing like that."

'Nor will it ever be,' she added.

"I was going to say let the Head Captain notice you before you present yourself but that is reassuring as well."

Yami offered him a half smile.

"You mistake me for Kida."

Ukitake opened his mouth to respond but the doors opened once more, letting in Yamamoto. He surveyed the room, eyes finding Yami who stood out like a sore thumb in her red kimono.

"What is this?" he roared.

Yami flinched a bit and Ukitake stepped up a bit in order to block her from Yamamoto.

"Sir, I take full responsibility for this," he said quickly as Yamamoto approached. "I thought it would be okay."

Yami stepped forward, squeezing her way between the men.

"No I take full responsibility. Do what you will to me but it had to be done. You must listen to me!" Yami begged.

Yamamoto's eyes opened a bit and he studied her. Yami took this as a good sign and continued.

"The Forbidden Children want to bring back Eden."

"Eden?" asked a fox faced Captain.

Yami turned to him.

"Eden is the biblical garden of god," she explained. "Adam and Eve were expelled from it ages ago. Eventually their bodies died but their souls never did. They yearned to return to Eden, to their paradise and could not rely on the children they had to help them. So they began creating the Forbidden Children and loading them with powers to not only find Eden but maintain it."

"So what's so bad? What if they find their paradise? Is it so bad?" Renji asked.

Yami looked at him next.

"It is. When them getting Eden means that the there will be no World of the Living."

"How do you know this?" Yamamoto asked.

"Father informed us of it. He never lets us forget," Yami replied. "The thought of destroying so many lives is what drove me away."

She looked at Yamamoto.

"Please don't brush this off. You must do something."

Yamamoto eyed her, seriously.

"Please," Yami begged.

"You are to leave this room. Return to Squad 13's barracks and never come back unless you are summoned," Yamamoto ordered.

Yami stared at him, shocked. His serious look assured her he wasn't.

"As you wish, Head Captain," she got out through clenched teeth.

With that, she turned and walked away, head up despite the shame she felt at the dismissal.

* * *

><p>"Found her yet?" Hebi snapped, pacing.<p>

His question was directed at the twins, Sora and Aki. Kotaro, the second oldest stood hovering over them with Karu to his left. Sora and Aki held tight to each other, eyes closed as they let their spiritual pressure trickle through the World of the Living, searching for Yami.

"Nothing!" Aki growled.

"Like she disappeared," Sora added.

She pulled away from Aki, turning her baby blues on Karu.

"Ane-san," she began.

Karu's hand rested on Sora's auburn hair.

"Its fine," she said pleasantly. "It just means that scum bag isn't in the world of the living."

"So where is she?" Hebi growled.

Kotaru smiled.

"Where do you think?" he asked.

* * *

><p>"Brought you something."<p>

Yami glanced over her shoulder at the man who walked in, holding a tray of food.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Shuuhei Hisagi," he replied, kneeling.

He set down the tray.

"I knew Kimari," he said.

Yami sat up.

"Care for a medal?" she asked.

Shuuhei smirked.

"Cute," he remarked.

He pushed the tray of food closer to Yami.

"Ukitake asked me to bring you some. He won't be back at the barracks tonight."

"Lucky him," Yami mumbled, selecting an onigiri.

"Look, it happens to all of us," Shuuhei assured her. "Yamamoto is use to his orders being followed."

Yami rolled her eyes.

"You'd think he'd care more since Soul Reapers want to keep the living safe."

She crossed her arms, jutting out her bottom lip.

"You're far too pretty to pout," Shuuhei remarked.

He smiled.

"You know what everyone's saying?" he asked.

"No," Yami replied. "What?"

"They say you look like Hisana Kuchiki," Shuuhei answered.

Yami's eyes widened.

"That's ridiculous."

"You say that like you know who that is," Shuuhei remarked.

"How absurd. Of course I don't," Yami said.

She stood.

"I'm sure I'd remember if I did."


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you enjoy your meal?" Ukitake asked.

He stood in the doorway, watching Yami as she did sit ups. Pearls of sweat ran down her face and her red kimono was discarded for a T-shirt and a pair of sweats like those from the world of the living. "The food was fine. The company, not so much," Yami grunted.

She flopped onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Are you alright?"

"No," Yami replied. "It's like an itch I can't scratch, this memory of mine."

"Now that's a subject I know well," Ukitake remarked.

He sat.

"Are you aware none of us shinigami here remember our lives from when we were alive?"

Yami closed her eyes.

"Are any of us really alive?"

Ukitake laughed a bit.

"Feeling philosophical, are we?" he joked.

Yami snorted.

"Hardly. Kimari was the one that thought more. I was just there."

"Yami, I doubt that highly."

Yami rolled onto her stomach.

"It's hard to have views on anything when you can't remember where you stand."

She met Ukitake's sympathetic gaze.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Ukitake blinked in surprise.

"I'm Captain Ukitake J-"

"NO!" Yami yelled. "I mean, who are you to me?"

She squinted her eyes.

"You look so familiar. I can't remember though. And I hate that."

Ukitake gave her a reassuring smile.

"You'll remember someday," he swore.

"No, I won't," Yami snapped. "I'll keep forgetting until one day I'll wake up here and not even know it."

She stood, angrily.

"I'm going to bed," she muttered, heading down the hall.

Ukitake watched her go, sadly.

* * *

><p><em>Yami.<em>

Yami kept her eyes closed. If she opened them, it was all over.

_Yami, my child, open your eyes. Let me see where you are._

It was one thing to disobey Karu. It was another entirely to disobey Father. He could look through your eyes, see where you are and who you were with. But he rarely did so. He trusted his children. And without Mother, he was too weak to use his power whenever he wanted to.

_Yami, obey me._

Yami gritted her teeth. The venom made her want to obey but the free will Kida had given her allowed her to hate him. No matter what tone he used, he was not her father. Her fingers curled. She was tempted to trap him in her mind and delve into his, to find the identity of her father. Only Father knew who he was for sure. Yami was merely blessed with brief flashes of him and never all of his face. Only his welcoming smile and his black hair. Yami let out a deep breath.

"My father has black hair," she whispered, thinking ofFather's gold locks.

She could feel her confirmations pushing the intruder out of her mind.

"My father is not Father," she whispered.

_You will come back, do you hear me? You will come back!_

And then he was gone. Yami let out a relieved sigh and opened her eyes. One crisis averted. But her siblings were anything but stupid. When the twins were unable to find her in the world of the living, they'd head to the Soul Society. If Kida was still alive, she would have hidden Yami in Hueco Mundo now that Aizen was dead. A stray tear ran down Yami's face. She touched it briefly, staring at the tear now perched on her finger tip. Yami closed her eyes, reaching out to the water. Slowly, the teardrop twisted into a mini spiral before taking off into the air. She watched it fly around the room and felt slightly better. So long as she could still cry, part of her was still human. But it was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>She was woken in the early hours of morning by a heart wrenching coughing. She rolled out of bed and padded down the hall. It wasn't long before she stepped in something wet and sticky. Looking down, she discovered she'd stepped in a puddle of blood.<p>

"Ukitake?" she asked.

She slid open the door and peeked in. Green eyes flew to her from where Ukitake was doubled over, blood staining his hand. Yami stared at him.

"I'm alright, Yami. You can go-"

Ukitake was cut off by a series of horrible coughs that racked his whole body. More blood exploded from him, escaping from his hand and staining the white carpet.

"You're not alright," Yami said, not knowing what else to say.

She closed the distance between them , kneeling beside Ukitake.

"Yami," he got out between coughs. "Just go back to bed."

His sentence was followed by more violent coughs. Yami let out a breath, calming herself down. She noticed a glass of water nearby, probably for incidents like this and picked it up. She traced the rim with her finger and then lifted her hand. Water followed it out, leaving the glass and gathering in Yami's opened palm. It began to glow. Yami looked at Ukitake.

"Open your mouth," she instructed.

He obeyed and she manipulated the water so that it was a stream. As it went down Ukitake's throat, the water's glow could be seen.

"Please restore your servant to full health, dear Father. Remove all fear and doubt from his heart by the power of your Holy Spirit, and may you, Lord, be glorified through his life. As you heal and renew your servant, Lord, may he bless and praise you. All of this I pray in the name of Adam. Amen," Yami whispered.

Ukitake's coughs lessened and he was able to breathe. He looked at Yami in shock as she set the glass down, calmly. She stood.

"Good night Ukitake."

Then she left

**A/N: Father (with a capital) is Adam, the father of the the Forbidden Children. When Yami says things with father (lowercase) she's referring to her birth father. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter starts off in Yami's POV**

There is a reason my siblings and are called Forbidden. The purpose for our birth is taboo. Our Parents, if they can be called that, are taboo. It's a wonder that the god who made Eden and cast out Mother and Father has allowed them the privilege of living and yet, there they are. These thoughts find me frequently, regardless of what I do. I suspect Ukitake expected me to get out of bed. It has been three days since I healed him. And I've allowed myself to lay here for those three days, in an almost hibernative state, keeping my power low so that Adam…. Father, will think my invokement of his name was merely a fluke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And normal POV now!**

"This is quite an odd occasion," Unohana greeted Ukitake with.

The sickly Captain smiled as he let her in.

"Understandable," he remarked. "Normally you're coming for me."

Ukitake kept his eyes on Unohana but noticed Byakuya as he stepped in as well. Unohana noticed as well.

"The buddy system is being employed," she explained. "Especially when dealing with the Forbidden Children."

Unohana lowered her voice.

"We have reports that they may be in the Soul Society."

Ukitake allowed shock to invade his face.

"Is it so bad?"

Unohana nodded. Ukitake sighed.

"Perhaps this talk is best left for later."

"Agreed. Take me to my patient," Unohana requested.

Ukitake started down the hall, leading them past his bedroom where the blood still stained the carpet. Unohana was quick to notice.

"What happened?" she asked, stopping.

"Just one of my episodes," Ukitake admitted. "Yami healed me though."

"Yami healed you," Byakuya repeated.

His gaze was on the blood stains.

"I trust her," Ukitake declared.

Byakuya turned to look at him and the two locked eyes. Ukitake saw a brief glimpse of an unfamiliar vulnerability in the man's gray eyes. Byakuya turned away before Ukitake could be sure.

"Anyway, onto your patient," Ukitake prompted, attention back on Unohana.

He led them to Yami's room, opening the door. Yami's eyes slid open a bit as he came in.

"Yami, this is Captain Unohana of Squad four. You already know Captain Kuchiki."

Unohana kneeled beside Yami, lifting her hand. It was pale as death.

"How long has she been like this?' Unohana asked.

"Three days. And she hasn't said a word," Ukitake reported. "I'm not entirely sure she's really responding to us being in the room."

Unohana watched Yami's green eye dart to her, the pupil widening.

"She knows we're here," Unohana reported.

Yami's eyes closed but they moved like mad beneath her eyelids.

"Something's wrong!" Unohana announced as Yami's hand was yanked away.

Yami shot up, a stream of blood flying from her mouth.

"Yami?" Ukitake asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to him, eyes wide with panic.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"They're here," she gasped.

"Who?" Unohana asked.

"Them."

* * *

><p>Kotaro stared down at the Soul Society, a tight grip on Setsuko.<p>

"How do you feel?" he asked.

She looked at him, pale eyes narrowed a bit.

"Fine."

He smiled.

"Good."

He looked back at Hebi, Sora and Aki.

"How about you slackers?" he asked.

"Fine," Hebi grumbled.

Kotaro nodded and turned his attention to the Soul Society that stretched before them. His lips curved in a dark smile.

"Get ready Yami. Here we come."


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you know what exactly we're dealing with?" Ukitake asked.

Long gone were Unohana and Byakuya who'd gone to report to the head captain. Now Ukitake and Yami were making their way, slowly, to the barracks. Yami was still shaking off hibernation.

"Setsuko is able to travel between worlds. She's here. And the twins most likely," Yami said.

"Is that it?"

"No. Most likely, Karu or Kotaro is with them. It's very rare that they let the younger ones travel alone."

She doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Ukitake asked.

"Hibernation is usually a gradual process both coming in and coming out. I rushed it coming out so I'll be slightly useless for a bit."

"Well we can't have that now," Ukitake said, lifting Yami into his arms

"Should you really be carrying me?" she asked.

Ukitake smiled at her, warmly.

"You're fairly light. Nothing to worry about," he replied as they walked.

Yami stared at him, shocked.

"Yami? Is something wrong?" Ukitake asked.

Yami barely heard his question. Once again she was seeing a memory, more clear than any of the others. She was a small child, running towards an approaching group of men. One of the men broke away from the others, meeting her halfway and picking her up.

"Papa!" Yami cried happily, hugging the man.

He chuckled.

"Such a big girl!" he laughed. "And still fairly light."

"Yami?" Ukitake asked, tone laced with worry.

Yami snapped out of her vision, looking at him.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Not for long."

The voice sent shivers down Yami's spine as Kotaro stepped from the shadows. He walked slowly, like a cat.

"Kotaro," Yami whispered.

He stopped, not too far from them, watching them.

"Time to come home, Yami. It's up to you if it's in a body bag or on your two legs."

"I'm afraid she won't be going either way," Ukitake said, drawing his zanpakuto.

Kotaro smiled at him.

"This is the best defense the soul reapers could offer? You must not be very special to them."

Kotaro vanished and reappeared in front of Ukitake, slamming his elbow into the man's gut. Ukitake flew back, dropping Yami and then crashed into a tree, falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Ukitake!" Yami cried.

She ran to him, turning him over a bit. He was still breathing, thank god. Kotaro was steadily approaching.

"Bet you regret Hibernating, don't you?" he asked, hand curling in Yami's hair.

He pulled her up a bit and began dragging her away.

"Let's go find the others, shall we?" he asked.

As if she had a choice.

"Let me go, Kotaro," she ordered, voice even.

"What can you possibly do if I don't?" he asked.

"I'll scream," Yami threatened.

Kotaro smiled.

"Go ahead."

Yami opened her mouth, letting out an ear piercing shriek.

* * *

><p>Byakuya flinched as his ears were assaulted by the wail. It was easy to recognize. It was Yami. She was in trouble but she should have been fine. She was with Ukitake and they were most likely following the route that he and Unohana had taken. Then again, it seemed a brilliant move to wait until your target was in sight and in reach. Byakuya rested a hand on Senbonzakura and took off running, forgetting for just a moment that he could use flash step. He came upon a boy, for he couldn't have been much older than Ichigo, as he dragged Yami away by her hair. His eyes widened and he drew Senbonzakura. The boy watched him in horror and amusement, his skin becoming contained in some sort of metal.<p>

"The hair!" Yami screamed.

Byakuya understood her meaning and slashed through her hair before her captor could react. Yami ducked away, hurrying to Ukitake. He was just opening his eyes.

"Yami!"

He sat up, grabbing his zanpakuto.

"Captain Kuchiki," he greeted, eyes on the Forbidden Child.

Byakuya said nothing.

"Kotaro, I have a message for Father," Yami said.

Kotaro glanced her way.

"Even if it kills me, Eden will never exist."

Kotaro's lips quirked in a smile.

"Mother is almost awake. You'll soon change your tune."

He backed away and then leapt into the air, vanishing. Yami lowered her head, smirking.

"No more hibernating for me," she declared.

She stood, helping Ukitake up as well. She then turned to Byakuya.

"Thank you," she said.

He nodded solemnly and sheathed Senbonzakura. Ukitake stood.

"Should we continue on?" he asked Yami.

"No, they're gone. For now," Yami replied.

It was only a half truth. She could still sense her siblings. They were close and would remain close. There was nothing she could do about that.


	12. Chapter 12

"In light of recent events," Yamamoto boomed. "I think it best for Yami to take Kimari's place at the Kuchiki residence."

Yami crossed her arms, watching Yamamoto. Did he hear himself? Did he ever consider that maybe his insensitiveness was ruining his leadership.

"He has such a way with words," she mumbled to Ukitake.

He smiled and took her hand.

"Byakuya will treat you well. You were highly recommended by Kimari."

* * *

><p>"This is your room," Rukia said.<p>

She stepped aside a bit so that Yami could enter the room. As the girl passed, Rukia studied her. She'd been curious but had never had an excuse to go to her captain's estate. The girl really did look like Hisana. Her hair, which had only a day before been cut by Senbonzakura had resumed its previous length. It was impressive, to say the least. Yami was looking around the room.

"Is it to your liking?" Rukia inquired.

"It's just fine," Yami replied.

She touched a wall, smoothing her hand over it.

"Just fine."

Her eyes went to Rukia.

"This Hisana, she was your sister, correct?"

Rukia tried to hide her surprise.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Yami inquired.

"Y…yes I do," Rukia said.

Under some strange compulsion to be helpful, she scampered down the hall to her room, locating the picture she had of Hisana and then ran back, handing the elegant frame to Yami. Yami accepted it, staring down at the picture and tracing Hisana's face with her finger. Her eyes were thoughtful.

"This woman is why there is coldness about Byakuya's heart?"

"Pardon?" Rukia asked.

Yami shook her head, looking at Rukia.

"May I keep this for a bit?" she asked.

"Uh, sure," Rukia said.

She didn't know what else to say. Yami rested a hand on her head.

"Thank you, Rukia," she said.

Rukia stared at her.

"You'd be much prettier if you smiled," Rukia blurted, unable to stop herself.

Yami's hand left her head.

"Ichigo said the same thing."

Yami backed away, still studying Hisana's picture. Rukia turned to go, glancing back briefly before she left. When she did, she saw Yami sitting, back against the wall, staring at the picture.

* * *

><p>Byakuya heard the crash and tensed a bit.<p>

"Shit," he heard.

The sounds came from Yami's room and he crept towards it. He looked in, noiselessly. Yami was holding a paintbrush to the wall, a fact he found highly annoying, considering the paint on the wall.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Yami moved fast, slamming the picture to her right face down.

"Nothing," she lied.

She smirked.

"Just painting on your wall."

She stepped back a bit, looking at her handiwork.

"Sorry. Sometimes I get so caught up in a vision I can't focus too well on what I'm painting it on."

She set her brush down and looked at him.

"My one flaw I suppose."

Byakuya stepped past her, lifting the picture frame. Hisana stared back at him.

"Rukia gave it to me. I hope you don't mind," Yami said.

Byakuya placed the picture down again and looked at her once more.

"I don't," he said.

"She was your wife?" Yami asked.

Byakuya nodded slowly, as if admitting to it was painful.

"First love, hm? And Kimari was your second?" Yami asked.

"Why are you asking me this?" Byakuya snapped.

Yami was a bit taken aback by his tone but managed to hide the fact .

"I want to know you," she admitted.

It was Byakuya's turn to be shocked.

"Kimari adored you," Yami said.

Her eyes had softened a bit.

"I wanted to see what there was to adore."

Her eyes sharpened.

"But sadly, there's not much to adore."Byakuya glared.

"Your heart is too cold," Yami informed him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Yami pressed her hand against his heart. Almost upon contact, her entire arm was engulfed in ice. She stepped back, looking at her arm and then at Byakuya.

"Do you feel at all?"

"I can ask you the same," Byakuya retorted.

"I wasn't born to feel," Yami snapped. "I am a biologically designed weapon. And that's it."

She shook her arm and the ice shattered.

"I have no past and no future," Yami said. "Now please leave."

Byakuya turned sharply and left, closing the doors as he went. Yami threw her paintbrush down hard. It snapped in half, splattering paint on the floor. Yami stared at it for a minute before she leaned against the wall, sliding down and curling into a ball.

"Anywhere else," she whispered. "I'd rather be anywhere else."

**A/N: Well, another chapter finished. Where shall we go next? **


	13. Chapter 13

Hebi paced, one eye on Kotaro and Karu. They were deep in conversation.

"Hebi?"

He turned, the voice warming him a bit. Behind him was Father. The man's white eyes held love as they beheld him.

"Ah, I see my children have returned."

Kotaro rose.

"Father!" he greeted, rushing to the man.

Father wrapped him in a hug eagerly.

"My son, where is Yami?"

Kotaro stepped back a bit.

"She did not wish to come," he said. "She has turned against us Father."

"But she invoked my name," Father objected.

"To save a Soul Reaper," Setsuko announced, approaching.

"Father, she must be stopped!" Sora cried.

"NO!" Father roared.

He sighed.

"When Mother awakens, Yami will return," he declared.

* * *

><p>"What a surprise! Captain Kuchiki in my humble abode?" Ukitake joked.<p>

He was trying his best to hide his surprise but he knew he was failing terribly.

"Would you care for some tea?" he asked, toning it down a bit.

He hoped.

"No," Byakuya replied.

His eyes scanned the room. It almost seemed like he was embarrassed to be standing before Ukitake.

"Then to what do I owe this honor?" he asked.

"It is about Yami," Byakuya began.

"Ah yes. I know it was only a short time but I miss her presence. The house didn't seem so empty," Ukitake said.

He smiled.

"How is she?"

"I suppose she is fine. There in lies the problem. I wish for her to have a comfortable stay but I do not understand her. She says I am cold," Byakuya reported.

"You have a tendency to be," Ukitake admitted. "And with good reason. But this girl and you have a connection."

"And that is?" Byakuya prompted.

Ukitake smiled.

"Kimari."

* * *

><p>"Amazing."<p>

Yami turned a bit, looking at Rukia as she stepped into the room, carrying a tray with two tea cups on it. Rukia's eyes were fixed on Yami's mural of Hisana and Kimari. Both women wore white yukatas, their hair suspended around their face as they clasped each others hands while sakura petals overflowed from between their fingers. The picture would live forever or at least until Byakuya painted over it.

"You did this in one night?" Rukia asked.

"Yes," Yami replied.

And she was paying for it now. But she was much too nervous to sleep the night prior. Every time she drifted and lowered her guard, she felt Hebi's presence. He wasn't close physically but his emotions spread like wild fire threw the bond that she and her siblings shared. It was maddening and she feared that the sheer force of his feelings would drive her back to them. After all, her body wasn't her own. It was merely a resculpted version of Mother, according to Father.

"It's beautiful," Rukia declared, offering Yami one of the cups of tea.

Yami accepted it gratefully and Rukia sat, claiming the other cup for herself.

"Did you know Kimari?" Yami inquired.

"No," Rukia replied. "But I know that my brother loved her."

"I don't doubt that," Yami remarked.

She stared into her cup.

"I loved her. As a sister, I suppose. From what I have left of my memories, I knew I was an only child."

"It's sad that you must forget," Rukia remarked.

Yami chuckled.

"I've learned that that is life. I take solace in the fact that I can cry. It means I still have some humanity in me."

"Why don't you smile?" Rukia asked.

Yami set down her cup, meeting Rukia's eyes.

"Happiness is the first thing to go," she replied. "And then love. All that is left are the bad feelings leaving us Forbidden Children as mere weapons. Father tricks us into thinking that the compulsion we have to be at his side is love."

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't want that," Yami declared.

"What do you want?" Rukia asked.

"I want to find my father. My real father," Yami admitted. "I want him to know that I didn't leave because I had a choice."

"What do you mean by that?" Rukia asked. "Not having a choice?"

"Do you really believe anyone would consent to being a Forbidden Child?" Yami asked.

She chuckled dryly.

"Father searches for desirables and when he finds a child he wants, he takes them and vanishes. He's a selfish man and he hides his true nature."

Yami sighed deeply, looking at Rukia.

"Many a time, I felt like ending myself so that I could deprive him of something, at least for a little while. But then I figured the best revenge was to fight against him."

"So that's what you did," Rukia summed up.

Yami turned her attention back to Rukia, her gaze intense.

"Make now mistake, Rukia," Yami said. "If I could kill Father, I wouldn't hesitate. Not for even a second."

**A/N: I hope Yami came off as intense in the end. It was the effect I was going for after all**


	14. Chapter 14

To say he was surprised to see Rukia curled up with Yami was an understatement. Byakuya stood in Yami's doorway, watching the two women sleep, backs against the wall and leaning against each other. His attention drifted to the mural and despite the pain that tugged at his heart, he had to admit that the two women looked like angel, hovering over the very charge they'd asked him to take care of. But the pain was still there. He turned to go.

"I'm sorry."

He stopped at the small voice and looked back. Yami was watching him.

"You could say I'm a masochist. I provoked you to see if you'd hit me."

"Why?" Byakuya asked.

He couldn't help himself.

"I want to know that I can still feel pain," she replied.

Byakuya's eyes widened a bit in surprise but Yami just turned away, resuming her sleep.

* * *

><p>It was the laughter that drove her insane. Yami stared at the scene before her, not really believing. She'd just woken up. Yeah, that had to be it. No way was she watching the boy, Hebi, rip apart the poor bunny and devour it whole. According to Kotaro, another boy, Hebi was like a snake. He could merely swallow the entire thing and preferred to tear them apart first. He was a psycho.<p>

"Yami."

A strong hand curled around her upper arm and she looked back, a smile coming to her face as soon as she saw Kotaro. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Little sister, my love," he muttered, catching her chin.

She melted against him, letting him kiss her and loving just how special she felt. She stumbled back a little a heard a squish beneath her booted foot. She pulled away from Kotaro and looked down.

"Hebi, you're so distasteful," Kotaro said, his tone joking.

Yami stared at him, a little shocked. Kotaro and Hebi didn't notice.

"Please, at least my prey's an animal. I've seen you do much worse to those human girls," Hebi retorted.

Kotaro laughed and bile rose in Yami's throat.

"But I always come back to my dear Yami," Kotaro said, going for another kiss.

Yami backed up a little bit, staring at Kotaro. For the first time, she didn't want to kiss him. To know how special she was because she was new and young and strong. She especially didn't want to know anything about herself if what Hebi had just said was true.

* * *

><p>Yami sprang awake, coughing madly. Rukia was startled awake by her sudden and violent movements.<p>

"Yami are you alright?" she asked.

Yami sighed deeply and nodded.

"Merely a bad dream," she mumbled.

Dreams. Another thing she'd only possess for a short while longer. Or were they memories? It was hard to tell. Yami rose.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked.

"I need to walk," Yami replied.

It was only half a lie. She needed to find water. She needed to drown. To surround herself in the very thing she'd released Kimari to. She heard Rukia return to the house, unable to keep up as Yami ran from the room.

* * *

><p>Rukia watched Yami's retreating form, wanting to chase her but knowing she wasn't fast enough.<p>

"Yami!" she cried.

Yami merely vanished into the woods.

"Yami!" Rukia yelled again.

"Rukia, what are you yelling about?"

The voice made her spin.

"Brother!" she exclaimed, surprised. "Yami just ran out."

Byakuya's eyes went to the woods where Yami's white form was still slightly visible amongst the darkness.

"Stay here," he ordered, taking off after Yami.

* * *

><p>Yami waded into the water, not even bothering to rid herself of her yukata. Slowly, she submerged herself in the water and let go. Bubbles escaped her mouth as sunk.<p>

"Stop running away."

The voice in her head startled her. It sounded just like Kimari.

"Go back, Yami. Please."

Her eyes widened. It was Kimari!

"Always with the water and the drowning," Kimari went on.

Her laugh echoed in Yami's head.

"It is our connection," she said.

"I don't want to go back," Yami declared.

"I'm not giving you a choice, Go," Kimari ordered.

Yami was about to respond, to object further but strong arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her from the water. Yami panicked, fighting against her "rescuer" but was powerless. She only stopped struggling when she was spun around and faced Byakuya. She stared at him, shocked.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked. "Why did you pull me from the water?"

Byakuya studied her.

"Because unlike you, I can feel," he replied

He carried her onto the bank and they both sat, water rushing off them.

"Thank you," Yami whispered.

Byakuya looked at her.

"I've always been connected to water," Yami went on. "And drowning. The water is where I put Kimari's Hollow remains."

"I did wonder why there was no trace of her," Byakuya admitted.

Yami looked at him.

"You did love her, right?"

"So much," Byakuya replied.

"I didn't like you. When she was in the Soul Society," Yami said. "I was so lonely and so scared. I just wanted her back. But when she came to me, she said she was dying. That she had to provide the soundtrack to Aizen's final battle. That if she didn't, Ichigo Kurasaki wouldn't survive."

Yami closed her eyes.

"She loved him too but more on a mother loving a child scale."

"Because they share a soul?" Byakuya asked.

"Kimari always yearned to be human. To experience the wide scale of emotions they had. It was the one thing neither you nor I could have given her no matter how bad we wanted to."

Her hands covered her eyes.

"And I wanted so bad to save her," Yami whispered.

Byakuya watched two tear drops escape from behind her hands.

"She got what she wanted," he said. "If you think about it hard enough."

"I am selfish," Yami whispered. "I wanted to be the one to give it to her. I was going to stop my siblings and then I was going to rid myself of the venom and let her have my body."

Byakuya watched her hunch over a bit, her silent sobs shaking her. After a few moments, he reached out, gently grabbing her wrists. Yami looked at him, tears still on her face. Byakuya let his face soften a bit.

"You were not selfish. You were in love. Yami, you can still feel love and its one thing that cannot be taken away from you."

**A/N: I will admit that Byakuya is a bit out of character and that's all I'll admit to.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Good morning Captain!" Renji greeted.

He blanched a bit when he saw Yami following his captain in. His hand went to his ear, defensively.

"I'm not going to bite you," Yami assured him. "Your captain merely thought I could use a field trip."

Byakuya sat at his desk. For once, his stack of paperwork was actually manageable. So why wasn't he focusing? He found his eyes drawn to Yami and when they were on her, sitting quietly by the window, looking out, he found himself comparing her to Kimari. Then again, what did he really know about her either? He hadn't known that the black hair she had was not her original color. He hadn't known she was dying. He hadn't known so many things about her. Thinking about it now, they were both strangers to each other but there sat a girl who'd relied on Kimari to survive. Surely, Kimari hadn't been so careless and childish when caring for Yami. Yami looked away from the window and saw him watching.

"Something I can help you with?" she asked.

He looked back at his paperwork. His own thoughts were confusing enough. He'd had to face the simple question of whether or not he really loved Kimari. He'd liked having her by his side but was it merely a case of her using him? Using him to defeat the nightmares she had? Was Yami just that to her as well? A charity case to boost her self-confidence? He shook those thoughts from his head and focused fully on his paperwork. No point, really, in dragging them out. There were only a few after all. From Yami, he could hear a soft hum sound. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend that maybe, just maybe, it was Hisana sitting in his office, humming away as he worked. He could pretend. That didn't mean he could act on such thoughts especially with Renji there. That didn't mean he ever would.

"Did you know her well?"

Renji's voice cut through the silence and Byakuya realized the question was directed at Yami. She slowly looked at Renji.

"I knew everything about her. We never stopped trying to convince the other that our past was worse. She always loved mine. Laughed at it even. Drowning was fine with her. I think we both knew we were using each other. She wanted her freedom and someone to make her forget that dark place. To take the place of what she lost. And I was busy chasing a father I'd never know because I couldn't remember."

Yami cast a sarcastic smile at Renji.

"Match made in Heaven, aren't we?"

To Byakuya's surprise, Renji's lips twisted into a smirk.

"You know, one minute, you're all mysterious and the next you're giving' your whole life story," he observed.

"Maybe all you need to do is ask," Yami retorted.

The smile she cast Renji was one of both sarcasm and minor respect. Byakuya felt a jolt of jealousy run through him. Excluding her breakdown the night prior, he believed her range of emotions only went so far. This was not one of their destinations. Nor was a real smile. Yami's eyes drifted to Byakuya before flitting away. She stood.

"I'm feeling a little tired," she said. "It was nice talking to you, Renji."

* * *

><p>"Hebi, my darling!"<p>

Hebi rolled his eyes.

"Welcome back Ros," he greeted.

Ros grinned, smoothing her red mane over her shoulder.

"I've been gone too long," she said. "I heard Yami went ballistic."

"You heard right," Hebi confirmed.

Ros laughed.

"I'm not surprised."

She leaned into Hebi, long nails brushing seductively under his chin.

"Perhaps I should, you know, go out to play?" she suggested.

Her sudden husky tone sent shivers up his spine.

"Maybe," Hebi agreed.

Ros grinned.

"Then I'm off again."

She stood, clothes morphing from her tight green cocktail dress to a short black kimono.

"Let's keep this a secret from dear older sister, shall we?" Ros said.

Hebi smiled.

"You bet."

Ros turned and vanished. Her destination: the Soul Society.

* * *

><p>"Where did you get that?"<p>

Yami glanced over her shoulder at Rukia who'd just walked in and had spotted the laptop.

"Oh, I can make things appear from midair," she replied. "Okay, maybe not midair but the energy around here is limitless."

Yami shrugged.

"Everyone around here is so busy, best to stay out of the way and stay occupied otherwise a visitor will die of boredom."

Rukia smiled and sat.

"You could train," she suggested.

Yami snorted sarcastically.

"Why? I know I'm the strongest of my siblings and your comrades are having enough of a problem stopping them."

She sighed.

"Forgive my harsh tone. It's your brother that's got me this flustered."

"Byakuya? What did he do?" Rukia asked, sitting beside Yami.

"He has so many sides, so many faces, I'm not use to such a thing," she answered. "I spend too much time trying to dissect him and the problem is because I have the time to waste."

"Yami, do you love my brother?" Rukia asked.

Yami's eyes shot to her.

"I beg your pardon!" she said.

"I-I'm sorry," Rukia said fast. "Its just, Kimari fell in love with him."

"I doubt that," Yami said.

"I beg your pardon," Rukia said, using Yami's words.

Yami sat up, brushing her hair over her shoulder. It was still short from when it had been cut.

"You didn't know Kimari like I did. She loved one thing and one thing only."

"And that was?" Rukia prompted.

Yami's eyes drifted to her laptop screen.

"Ichigo Kurasaki."

**A/N: Okay, SPOILER HERE: This will be explained in the next chapter but if you recall, in Kimari's flashback to when she was Kida, she felt her soul being torn and then saw an orange haired child. Which was Ichigo. Thus, Ichigo got part of her soul (further explanation next chapter) .**


	16. Chapter 16

"What does Ichigo have to do with this?" Rukia asked.

"Have you ever wondered why he's so special?" Yami retorted. "Why he's a soul reaper and a hollow?"

Yami leaned forward, her eyes widening a bit.

"He's got half Kimari's soul. She talked about it all the time. Knew it was missing. Just didn't know who had it. It drove her mad and occupied her every. Waking. Moment."

Yami leaned away, eyes taking on a harsh look.

"She was both crazy and sane and it balanced out," she said.

"If what you say is true, she didn't love you, did she?" Rukia asked.

Yami said nothing, eyes once again focused on her computer screen.

"And yet, you love her so much," Rukia added.

"It's possible to love someone who doesn't love you back," Yami began.

She looked at Rukia.

"Love is not rational. It doesn't make sense. Many a time love would rather see us broken to bits and crying our eyes out. When it all comes down to it, even if you've know the person you love years before you loved them as anything more than a friend, they're merely a monster. No matter what anyone says love is not a good thing or a blessing. It's a curse," Yami declared.

Rukia stared at her, a hint of pity in her eyes.

"You're so…so bitter now," she declared. "You weren't like this before! It's like you're not human!"

Her words struck Yami's very core and a tremble went through her.

"It spread," she whispered, looking at her hands in absolute terror.

* * *

><p>"Lord Kuchiki!"<p>

Byakuya turned a bit at the panic he heard in the voice of his maid as she ran towards him.

"Yes?" he asked.

He was aware that Ukitake and Hitsugaya were close by as was Renji.

"Your guest, Miss Yami, she's out of control! Miss Rukia sent me to get you.""What's wrong with Yami?" Ukitake asked, stepping forth.

"We're not sure. She just began screaming and things began flying and losing color and shape. It was awful. I pity Miss Rukia, being stuck in the middle of it all."

* * *

><p>"Yami, what's wrong?"<p>

Rukia was finally able to stand again, back still stinging from the force she'd hit the ground with. She hadn't expected Yami to be able to throw her so far. Looking around, Rukia could see various shades of gray. The colors were in Yami's own two hands, a mix of blues and reds and greens and other colors. Even Yami's own hair had changed, strands of the once black now white locks floating around her as if afraid to touch the colorless floor at the risk of becoming just as gray.

"What's spread?" Rukia asked.

Yami's eyes lifted to her, shockingly black instead of their charmingly mismatching blue and green.

"Mortem ad omnes," she said.

Rukia barely had time to shield her face before she was thrown back again, landing hard in the dirt.

"Ow," she groaned.

"Rukia!" Renji cried.

He was at her side in a minute, helping her up.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Yami started freaking out," Rukia replied.

"She attacked you!" Renji exclaimed.

His hand went to Zabimaru.

"I'll kill her!" he declared.

A hand siezed his shoulder. He expected Ukitake but found Byakuya.

"Stay back," he ordered.

The sound of his voice made Yami's eyes turn to them.

"God," Renji gasped.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Byakuya asked.

"It spread," she replied.

"What is she talking about?" Renji asked. "What spread?"

"The Forbidden Child venom."

Byakuya stepped forward, catching hold of Yami's arm and yanking her up.

"Let me go," Yami ordered, trying to fight him off.

Byakuya lifted her over his shoulder, gripping her hard and heading for his garden.

"Captain?" Renji asked as Byakuya passed him.

"Silence," Byakuya ordered.

He reached his koi pond in a matter of steps, dropping Yami in it. The water seemed to wrap around her and Yami's eyes widened in panic before softening a bit as she relaxed, totally at home in her element. Byakuya kneeled as the color bled back into the earth.

"Are you better now?" he asked.

Yami shook her wet black locks out of her face.

"Yes," she said. "Thank you Byakuya."

Byakuya nodded and stood, offering her his hand. Yami took it, letting him pull her up. They held hands a fraction longer than was needed after she was up.

"Byakuay, I-" Yami began.

"Perhaps you should get changed," Ukitake suggested, stepping forward.

Yami's eyes went to him.

"Good idea, Ukitake," Yami praised.

She released Byakuya's hand and turned, passing Renji and Rukia.

"I'll go with you," Rukia offered, catching Yami's hand.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Byakuya watched them go before he turned to Ukitake who was staring at him.

"Perhaps she should come back with me," Ukitake suggested.

"She's fine here."

"Whatever you say," Ukitake said. "But she's not Kimari."

"Trust me,I know," Byakuya replied.

* * *

><p>Rukia watched Yami pull her hair into a braid, her eyes remembering the whiteness of it as well as the gray that came with it.<p>

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Yami finished with her hair, staring at Rukia.

"You have to stop," she declared.

"Stop what?" Rukia asked

"Stop confusing me with your dead sister. We may have the same face but attaching yourself to me isn't going to help you."

Slowly, Yami stood.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked.

Yami walked out, not even bothering to look back.


	17. Chapter 17

"Now Captain Kuchiki, what do I owe this honor?" Mayuri inquired, a little peeved but curious all the same.

Byakuya held up a vial of blood.

"I require a favor," he said as Mayuri took the vial.

"And what would that favor be?" Mayuri asked.

"I need you to compare this to Captain Ukitake's blood," Byakuya replied.

"Hmm, misuse another Captain's blood sample without his permission? That could result in some very serious consequences. Why should I help you?" Mayuri inquired.

Byakuya inwardly sighed.

"Do so, and I will owe you a favor," Byakuya bargained.

"A favor from the Kuchiki clan? Oh that is too good an opportunity to pass up," Mayuri said. "Nemu! We have work to do you lazy girl."

As Mayuri turned to work, Byakuya stepped out, finding Yami waiting by the door.

"Done?" she asked.

He nodded and watched as she stood, her movements not as gentle as they'd been once.

"What?" Yami asked, noticing his eyes on her.

"Nothing," he replied, offering her his arm.

She took it, allowing him to escort her.

"Explain to me once more," he requested.

"Not very hard to grasp, Captain," she sneered. "I'm losing the human part of me that hosts compassion and love. Which makes you far more intolerable then you were before with all your stupid questions."

Byakuya flinched inwardly at the harshness. They sounded wrong coming from a girl with the face of Hisana.

"Sorry," Yami said.

Byakuya said nothing. He had failed to protect Kimari and, like Hisana, he'd had their charge pushed upon him. He would not fail Kimari or Yami even if it meant forcing himself to violate the privacy of a fellow captain. He would find Yami's father. It was highly likely for him to believe it was Ukitake given the shocking resemblance he'd seen between them for that brief moment when he'd seen Yami with the white hair billowing around her. Her face had seemed to change as well, losing all resemblance to Hisana for a brief second. It was that brief second that convinced him that, despite the odds, Yami had been Ukitake's daughter. He didn't want to tell either Ukitake or Yami, in case he was wrong. In the meantime, he intended to keep Yami as close as possible.

"I'm scared," Yami admitted.

"Do not be," he said briskly.

"I have to while I can. Fear is a luxury that I'll soon lose," Yami replied.

The words made him cringe. He prided himself as a realist but even he believed that he could save her in time before she was lost. That once he discovered her father's true identity, the world would suddenly be right. She'd be safe.

"I will protect you," he declared.

Yami looked up at him, a sharpness hidden in her soft gaze.

"You have no idea what they could do to you," she said.

"Honestly, I don't care," he replied.

The softness left, leaving only a look of annoyance. Yami tugged her arm away.

"Then it is your mistake."

Byakuya watched her as she left him, a faint twinge of pain striking him.

* * *

><p>Her emotions were in turmoil. Yami touched her stomach. The mood swings, jumping from anger to her usual stoic mood, was proving to be more trouble then it was worth. And she knew she kept hurting the people she'd come to hold dear. He'd hid it well but Yami knew her words had hurt Byakuya, strengthening his reserve to keep her safe as well.<p>

"Stop it," she ordered, catching herself on a tree before she fell.

To her surprise, the tree started to swallow her arm. Quickly, she recoiled, pulling her arm free.

"Having trouble, little Yami?"

Yami's eyes widened as Ros stepped in front of her. She couldn't help the slight pinch of fondness that flared up briefly. Of her mock family, Ros was the only one who withheld from murdering innocents, both human and animal. She didn't remember her past well but her personality alone made her different from the others. Father called it a flaw caused by a minor experiment he undertook after creating Hebi and Karu. Yami only wished she'd been the experiment.

"Heard you lost your mind," Ros joked.

"I did," Yami replied in a light tone.

"The stomach pain goes away if you work your powers a little bit. Or paint. You were always good at that," Ros praised.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now why are you here?" Yami asked.

"To keep you safe, of course," Ros replied. "It was only a matter of time before Father sent someone to watch you. I just sped up the process."

"You tell me this completely aware he may be watching."

"Father only spies when he does not trust," Ros replied. "He doesn't even know I'm back yet."

"Then who does?"

"Hebi."

"And you're sure he won't tell?" Yami asked.

"Oh I know he'll tell which is what I'm counting on."

Yami let a dry smile cross her lips.

"If Father was wise, he wouldn't trust you."

"If Father was wise, neither of us would be standing here."

Ros tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking around.

"He chose you because he envied the happiness between you and your father," Ros said.

"I know. You've told me many a time," Yami replied.

"If he was wise, he wouldn't have designed me to read minds," Ros joked.

"But he did. And you use it well," Yami praised.

"I should return to my post," Ros said. "Don't want to blow my cover."

"I'll keep your secret safe," Yami promised.

Ros's green eyes danced as she smiled at Yami, the expression void of any emotions, as were most expressions a Forbidden Child had.

"I know."

And then she was gone. Yami turned her attention back to the tree, touching it. This time, it didn't attempt to eat her arm, a sure sign that Ros was too far to influence it. Or to feel its emotions. With no remorse, Yami willed the tree to combust, leaving a burning tree as she continued to walk aimlessly.

**A/N: No trees were harmed in the making of this fanfic.**


	18. Chapter 18

Her stomach felt better as she moved her brush across the paper. What had she expected though? Ros had never steered her wrong.

"Its beautiful," Renji's voice remarked as he entered the room, carrying a tray.

He offered Yami the cup on it but she kept her focus on her portrait. Looking a little dejected, Renji set the cup down within her reach, watching her detail the flower's petals.

"Have you ever painted people?" he asked.

"Yes," Yami replied. "People drowning."

"Well, have you ever painted them not drowning?"

Yami looked at him.

"What would you have me do? Paint them on fire?" she inquired.

"No no, nothing like that."

He rubbed the back of his head.

"I mean, I know now's not a time for you to be happy but couldn't you draw something that makes you happy? Or someone? Like a cute puppy?" Renji suggested.

His nervousness appealed to a twisted part of her. She wanted to push it. To make it grow. Slowly, she stood, closing the distance between her and Renji.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she studied his face, leaning in close.

A slight bit of curiosity mixed with the twisted part of her.

"My captain will be here soon," Renji began.

He didn't finish. Yami cut him off, pressing their lips together, surprisingly gentle, despite the sudden flare of pure hatred she felt. Despite his shock, Renji's arm slipped around her waist as he pulled her closer, kissing her back.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Byakuya's voice cut through them, bringing Renji crashing to reality. He shoved Yami away.

""F-forgive me Captain," he stammered, unable to meet his captain's steel gaze.

Byakuya's gaze went to Yami, who'd returned to her painting.

"Return to your post," Byakuya ordered Renji, gaze still on Yami's back.

Renji hurried out, tripping over his own feet but closing the door upon departure. Yami listened to Byakuya's footsteps as they came nearer. Slowly, she looked up at him.

"May I help you?" she asked. "Or are you so worried that I may be relying on you less?"

Byakuya said nothing, studying her with an intense gaze.

"Well?" Yami asked.

The man did not answer. Yami stood, slightly annoyed that he chose to ignore her questions.

"Perhaps I'd be answered if I asked Renji," she remarked, turning to go.

His hand seized her wrist, forcing her to turn back. Yami fought as he reeled her in, catching her other wrist.

"Release me!" she ordered in a snarl.

Byakuya's eyes ran over her.

"Why do you surrender so easily?" he asked.

Yami tried to yank herself free but he had a good enough grip on her that escape was near impossible.

"Let me go," she ordered, a hint of begging to it.

Byakuya studied her a moment.

"Stop it," she ordered. "Stop looking at me and only seeing a woman who's dead."

"I don't. At least, not right now," Byakuya replied.

Yami looked at him surprised.

"I have done a vast majority of what you have asked. Now you must do something for me," he bargained. "And then I will let you go."

"What?" Yami asked.

"Have some faith that I can protect you. And keep fighting."

Yami stared at him, shocked. What had brought this on?

"If you save me. If somehow, we beat them, how do you know you'll care at all for me. What if I change?" she asked.

Byakuya released her.

"You already have and I still find myself working to save you. Do not let my work be in vain," he ordered.

With those words, he spun on his heel, his white haori billowing around him as he left her. Yami brushed a strand of her hair over her shoulder, a faint blush running across the bridge of her face. Slowly, her eyes went to her easel and the beginnings of the flower. Gently, with a sense of compassion she didn't think she had anymore, she reached out, yanking the sheet off and facing the fresh one below. Grabbing her brush, she sat and set to work.

* * *

><p>Father's eyes shot open as the surge of emotion ran to his very core. It was Yami. That was obvious.<p>

"What's wrong Father?" Karu asked, noticing his distress.

"It is Yami," he said. "She has pushed back the venom."

**A/N: Two Chapters, one day. I so totally kick ass.**


	19. Chapter 19

He paced, his mind spinning. He couldn't reach her thoughts, couldn't see through her eyes. It had troubled him when he lost the ability to do so to Ros but she was so simple a creature, he hadn't had to worry that she would ever rise up against him. Yami was an entirely different story. Not only would she rebel but she was quickly proving that she could. He looked to the sky, as if asking for guidance from a god that had long forgotten him after his banishment.

"You may create me but I will not let you destroy me. I will return to Eden. Even if I have to destroy my own child in the process," he declared.

He turned his face away, his eyes landing on a boy hidden amongst the shadows.

"Adam!" he said with some surprise.

Very rare was it to see the boy out of his own domain. Even rarer was it for him to come before Father.

"You are a fool," the boy declared.

"You only come before me with those words because you have not seen the greatness of Eden!" Father roared.

He found himself faced with more and more rebellion and doubt. Humanity was not a thing these children needed. Wasn't it enough for them that he'd let them keep the names they held dear? The names that had been theirs both in birth and rebirth. What more could they want? Adam's lips quirked into a smile and he lifted his chin in defiance.

"I did not embrace religion before I became this. Nothing has changed."

Father's eyes widened as he let himself see into Adam's mind.

"You intend to leave," he announced.

Adam shrugged.

"There is nothing here for me anymore."

"I will not allow you!" Father declared.

Adam's slate eyes narrowed.

"What can you do to stop me?"

* * *

><p>Renji glanced from Yami to his captain. To say he was incredibly uncomfortable was an understatement but neither Yami nor Byakuya seemed to care about his presence. They kept sneaking glances at each other, unknown to them but obvious to Renji. Neither said a word, making the room eerily silent except for the sound of their scribbling and Renji's own shifts. Renji cleared his throat, about to speak.<p>

"Thank you," Yami said.

Renji's back went stiff as Byakuya's face rose to hers. A soft smile was on her lips and it was hard not to blush at her. Renji risked a glance at his captain, to find the man's eyes on her as well.

"You're welcome," Byakuya replied.

Yami's eyes returned to her canvas and Byakuya's to his work. Once again, the room was silent. Renji glanced at them both with shifting eyes. They were an odd pair. That they were.

* * *

><p>"So, she kissed you?"<p>

Renji was baffled by Ichigo's casual tone.

"Why are you acting like this isn't a big deal?" he almost yelled.

Ichigo shrugged, wondering why Renji had made the trip to the world of the living just to vent.

"Well, she didn't kiss me," he pointed out. "And it should only be a big deal if it meant something to you."

Ichigo glanced at Renji, studying his friend.

"Unless it did mean something."

Renji blushed madly.

"Of course not!" Renji nearly yelled. "It's obvious that my captain has feelings for her!"

Ichigo shrugged again.

"Then stop worrying. The way I see it, everyone will end up with who they're suppose to be with."

* * *

><p>Soi Fon followed the unfamiliar sound, creeping along. Very few people would venture to such a secluded spot in the forests surrounding the villages and the Soul Society. And if they did, very few made it so close to her barracks.<p>

"Who are you?" she demanded as soon as she left the tangled branches that had been her cover.

The boy sitting on the grass looked at her with gray eyes the exact color of slate.

"So, you heard me? I had hoped it would be Yami," he mumbled.

Soi Fon leapt to action, bringing forth Suzumebachi. To her surprise, the boy remained seated.

"Stand and fight!" she ordered.

"Why bother?" he asked.

Soi Fon lowered Suzumebachi, studying him. He had to be a Forbidden Child. How else would he know Yami? His fingers played along the strings of his guitar as if he was lost in thought. Soi Fon's eyes narrowed, studying intently. He was different than the others.

"Adam," he said.

"What?" Soi Fon asked, surprised by the suddenness of his words.

"My name is Adam."

He looked up at her, a small smirk in place.

"In case you were wondering."

Soi Fon felt heat in her cheeks as Adam rose, his black hair falling over his shoulders.

"In case it is unclear, I do not intend harm," he said. "I only wish to see my little sister."

He offered his guitar to her.

"If it makes you feel even a bit at ease, you may take my weapon."

Weapon? Soi Fon observed the guitar, noticing the axe look to it. She reached out, taking it. To her surprise, it was incredibly heavy. She almost dropped it but managed to contain her composure as she hefted it onto her shoulder.

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>"What do you think the Head Captain wants?" Ukitake asked.<p>

Byakuya ignored his words, wondering himself. Very rarely were meetings thrown upon them last minute.

"Oh Yami, did he allow you to come as well?" Unohana asked.

Byakuya glanced over his shoulder at Yami. Something had changed. Was it the venom? He wanted to ask but at the same time, he didn't want to have to explain to Unohana. Inevitably, the whole situation would end up back at the Head Captain, who very well might assign her to a more capable captain. Not that he wasn't capable.

"I suppose it involves my siblings," Yami was saying.

Byakuya turned away, returning to his own musings involving the meeting's subject. It only made sense that it involved the current threat.

"But which sibling?"

The voice was unfamiliar to Byakuya but the smoothness of it cut through him like ice. It was human but only slightly.

"My god," he heard Yami whisper.

A boy in all black appeared before him, darkness radiating off of him.

"Adam," Yami said as way of greeting.

Adam's slate eyes danced with a sort of cat's glee.

"Hello baby sister," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"I left Father," Adam replied.

"And your guitar?" Yami inquired, a smile, weak though it was, crossing her lips.

Adam's expression changed and he seemed legitimately surprised.

"So, it is true," he muttered, probably to himself.

"What's true?" Ukitake asked.

Adam ignored his question, looking straight at Yami. They locked eyes before Adam turned away.

"Ros is home," Adam said as he wandered away. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

* * *

><p>"Your questions will only be answered if you ask them," Yami whispered.<p>

Byakuya had done his best to hide his curiosity but Yami had seen through him.

"I have no questions," he said in a low voice, eyes fixed on the Head Captain as the man spoke.

Yami chuckled, lowly.

"Adam is the 12th child," she informed him. "He's always been something of an oddity. Father named him after himself because Adam was one of us who did not object to being a Forbidden Child."

Byakuya risked glancing over his shoulder at her, her eyes focused on some faraway place.

"He was beautiful once," she said.

Byakuya glanced at Adam, who lounged near Soi Fon, weaving string around his fingers as if he wasn't in his enemy's' stronghold.

"He's a musician, not a fighter," Yami whispered.

'That doesn't explain why he's here," Byakuya retorted, preferring to leave out their locked eyes.

Yami's fingers curled around his and Byakuya froze.

"He's never been loyal to Father," she whispered, her breath on his ear.

"And what makes you think he'll be loyal to us?"

Yami's fingers left his.

"I saved his life."


	20. Chapter 20

"So, that's what happened to your guitar," Yami mused.

She cast a glance past Adam at the doors to the Head Captain's office. He'd thrown them out, temporarily, in order to speak in private.

"Good things come to those who wait," Adam remarked.

Yami's gaze returned to him.

"I guess that means we can talk," she said.

Adam shrugged.

"What's there to say?' he asked.

"Why'd you leave Father?"

"He's losing it, Yami," Adam informed her. "He's willing to sacrifice you. For Eden."

He shook his head.

"I can't do that. It sits perfectly well with me and that's why I can't go through with it."

Yami took note of his newly developed nail biting habit.

"You're scared," she observed.

Adam smirked.

"Well not all of us have had years to develop our rebellious nature," he remarked. "Which reminds me, that guy you were talking to."

"He's a friend," Yami declared.

Adam eyed her.

"No, he's not," he declared.

"Why do you say that?" Yami demanded.

Adam held up his hand, flexing it a bit.

"You touched him. You always hated being touched."

He shrugged.

"Then again, I may be wrong."

His words were a taunt. They both knew he was never wrong. His slate eyes looked up at Yami, a clear taunt that she focused on ignoring for the pure fact that he would relish it too much. And then he would beat himself up because of the sick joy.

"Why do you hate yourself so much?" Yami asked, striking at the one weakness he'd always had.

Adam shrugged.

"The venom eliminated love, friendship, trust, happiness…. when alls said and done, I think we all have a strong sense of self loathing."

Yami uncrossed her arms.

"Fair enough. Next question."

Adam's head lolled back in exasperation but he didn't object. He never objected to anything. Yami shivered a bit, remembering his many encounters with Kotaro. Scars probably still decorated his back.

"Did you know about Ros?" she asked. "Is that why you brought her up?"

"I saw her on the way in," Adam admitted. "Look at us. The three rebels."

"You didn't come here for shelter. If you wanted, you could disappear. So what is it you know that you find so important?" Yami demanded.

Adam's head dropped.

"Mother is awake."

Yami's eyes went to him in shock. A smile crossed Adam's lips, filled with malice despite the amusement he knew he once would have felt. Once, when he was human and could feel.

"We need to get Ros," Yami said.

"What about your Soul Reaper?" Adam taunted.

He sounded meaner than he meant to and the hurt on Yami's face at his tone struck something in him. Her gaze, he noticed, went to the doors that had been closing in their face only minutes before.

"Yami," Adam prompted.

She sighed, looking at him, eyes steeled.

"We need to get Ros," she repeated, more for herself, he suspected, than him.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto clutched his zanpakuto, the wood of it something solid to hold onto. Though he'd never witnessed it, the power that the Forbidden Children possessed was formidable. He hated sending his subordinates against it, though to admit so out loud would be an insult to their abilities. He held back a sigh. They could not rely wholeheartedly on the loyalty of the girl, Yami. And if what the boy said was true, if this Mother had awoken, their loyalty may prove weak. He had said that they'd have no choice but to accept her call. Yamamoto now released a sigh. He could see his captains, the ones touched by Yami's presence, or even Kimari's before her, tensing. They were ready to fight.<p>

"Bring them back in," Yamamoto ordered.

Soi Fon moved before the rest, opening the doors in only a manner of seconds. To say she was eager to hear his decision, a decision she knew meant a fight, was an understatement. Something had happened in the presence of the boy. There was a connection. He'd won her over wholeheartedly.

"They're gone."

The words were like cold water.

"What?" he demanded, his voice gruffer than he meant.

Soi Fon turned to the room, stepping aside to reveal an empty outer hall.

"They're gone."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your dearest captain won't mind," Ros teased.<p>

Yami ignored the jab, eyes focused on the road ahead.

"Keep running," Adam ordered, chiding Ros with his tone. "We don't have Setsuko so we have to return home the old fashion way."

Yami's lips curled into a sarcastic smile.

"We've been running for miles in only minutes. Just what did you do to us?" she asked.

Adam chuckled darkly.

"Can't tell you all my secrets. Who knows when you may turn on us?" he retorted.

"Questioning Yami's loyalty? How typical of you," Ros remarked.

Both she and Yami knew the truth. Constant fear of being wiped out or marked as the runt plagued them all. Loyal child or not. Although Karu would always be the runt, being both the oldest and the weakest.

"Girls, remember," Adam said. "Mother is stronger than Father. She'll break down every mental barrier we've thrown up against Father. With ease. And she's cruel when she wants to be."

Yami let out a disgusted grunt.

"I'm not afraid of her," she declared. "I just want her dead."

* * *

><p>He'd stopped using his name. It was, after all, his gift from God. A god who'd abandoned him, who'd turned his sons against each other. Father stared at his children, the repeated history staring him back in the face. Three was the holy number. The Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. His throat curled. He'd failed with his children. Cain had slain Abel and Father had released Seth from his life as his child, much to Mother's dismay. Abel was a twisted boy and Seth had also been. But Cain had been pure, though driven into action on his own cowardice. Father looked over his other children, his first successful 10. Karu, as always, sat in mediation, her own thoughts as scattered as his own. She'd been his first, the daughter of a man long dead and a wife who'd sold her only child who loved her even a bit into slavery. A twisted smile came to his lips, his eyes moving on to his second child. Kotaro sat with Hebi, the two weaving together blades of grass for lack of anything better to do as they waited. Hebi kept running a hand through his green hair, his eyes forever darting around the room. He was a cautious third, never letting his guard down, except for Ros. Father's lips morphed into a frown. Ros. He'd enjoyed her presence, surprised by her little tricks, especially her affinity for earth when she'd reminded him of the fire she'd wielded like a pro in her short existence as a Soul Reaper. Her zanpakuto hung nicely above his wife. Not too far from the two boys were Setsuko and the twins. Father's frown did not go away. Setsuko had been Mother's choice and that was all. She was useless unless one needed to travel between worlds at the drop of the hat and even then, she needed to rest. The twins were no better, both having been thieves in life. Two faces of deception that he'd much rather be rid of. He was not a fan of twins. With a foul taste in his mouth, his eyes went to the recent additions to those who remained at his side. Mugoi, Nami, Eve, and Saran. Saran was in a trance, his black eyes focused on Nami, who stared back, equally focused despite her fingers curling in the dyed pink hair. Eve sat above them both, watching, sitting close to Mugoi who lounged in a peaceful calm, his green eyes closed as he held onto Eve's blonde hair, a way of him asserting his dominance in their mock and incestuous relationship, despite the fact that she was younger, and therefore stronger, than him.<p>

"How are our children?"Father rose fast, turning. The voice drew the subject of the question to their feet. How had he not felt her presence touching his mind? Had it really been so long? Father stared in wonder, still breathless, at the sight of his wife, and his reason for his expulsion as she stood before him, giving off the illusion of a delicate flower in her pearl veil and her white dress.

"Mother," came Karu's voice.

Mother's eyes were only on Father.

"What is the matter, my husband?" she asked, her voice mocking hurt. "Do you not recognize me?"

Father shook away his surprise, stepping forward to embrace her.

"I could live a thousand years without my memory and still recognize you upon sight no matter what form you take."

Her body fit perfectly against his.

"It is time," she whispered, seductively, in a voice that had once been for their bed.

A bed they'd lay upon in a time when they felt that Eden was just holding them back from more happier times.

"I am awake. Let us raise Eden," Mother said.

"We cannot," Father announced, dread filling him at having to deliver her such bad news.

He never wanted to see her witness shame or disappointment but he could not help this.

"Our rank has been decreased by three."

Mother drew away from him.

"No matter," she said, lifting her hand.

An apple appeared in it.

"They will come soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Almost to the end! I know this for certain. I also want to dedicate this chapter to fantasydreamer7 for bothering to review like so many others seem to suck at. Why do I enjoy fucking with bible stories?**


	21. Chapter 21

Byakuya kept his face blank despite the storm clouds gathering within him. He brushed past the other captains as they left the Head Captain.

"Captain Kuchiki."

The voice grated at his nerves. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to beat something to death. But he gathered the shreds of his composure and turned to Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Make it fast," he said through clenched teeth.

Mayuri's head tilted in wonder.

"An emotion, intriguing."

Byakuya turned away.

"Fine, return to your barracks or your estate. Whichever. But I do possess your little test results."

Byakuya stopped in his tracks, turning to Mayuri who grinned at him manically.

"But before that, I'd like to call in that favor."

* * *

><p>When Father was expelled from Eden, Eve, or Mother, became his servant. And yet, she held all the power. Adam glanced back at Yami as they crossed the threshold to home. Home. It was a loose term he used because it hadn't had any other name. Until now. Prison was its new name. Not home. Of course, he'd never had a home of his own. Nor had he ever possessed anything of his own. Never wanted to. It was pointless when he'd die in the end. When everything he'd ever hold dear in life would come to an end eventually and he'd rest in the ground, forgotten. No matter what road, he was coming to find that was the end result. Which was why he'd joined up with Yami in the first place. Why he followed her whole crusade. She had the most power and she knew just how to use it. Knew where to strike. And she wasn't afraid to die. Or so he thought. Because as she stared at the intricate gates leading into the garden that Father and Mother had created after their expulsion from Eden, only fear reflected in them. She was terrified. She'd waited years to stand against the people who'd taken her life away and now that it was here, she shivered in the towering shadow of what she was about to do.<p>

"Home sweet home," Ros chorused.

Adam's attention went to her. She'd never lost herself. She'd always been a cold woman who feigned emotion. Her fondness of Yami was an illusion built on the fact that Yami was the only tolerable one. That didn't explain why Ros was still standing with them, staring at the gates, slowly creaking open, as if she was the one who'd led them here. Adam tucked his fingers in his belt loop, eyes narrowing.

"First wave, the four," he informed Yami and Ros.

There wasn't much he could really do besides give them a heads up. He'd left his guitar with that female captain. Soi Fon, she'd said her name was. A dry smile crossed Adam's lips. He wondered if he'd see her again. She'd intrigued him. That was his last thought as Mugoi charged at him. He danced out of the way, ducking out of the way as Yami vaulted over him, meeting Mugoi with water at her beck and call. Mugoi only had time to stumbled back as she lunged forward, hitting him right in the face with the water. Adam's senses alerted him to Eve who was coming at him from the side. Ah, so they noticed his missing axe? He was the weakest link without his guitar, when it came to attacking. With a sidestep, he'd managed to avoid Eve, warning Ros of Nami's coming attack. That was probably another reason they were coming after him. As of now, Yami and Ros could be warned of their attacks. The foursomes' main attack sequence was void now. Any chance they stood was useless because they had one problem. The slate eyes of their younger brother, the watcher.

* * *

><p>"It was as you suspected," Mayuri said.<p>

Byakuya stared at the paper in his hand. He'd had a feeling for the longest time but his suspicions had been pushed to the back of his mind. His fingers trembled as the truth stared him in the face. Slowly, he lowered the paper.

"I have to tell him," he declared.

Mayuri said nothing.

"Is it the best time?" Nemu asked.

Byakuya looked at her, hiding the confusion at her question.

"Perhaps you should wait until this is all over so that he does not go making rash decisions that may get him injured or killed," Nemu suggested.

"Who are you talking about?"

The voice made them all jump a bit. In the doorway stood Ukitake. Nemu and Mayuri looked at Byakuya whose eyes were on Ukitake. He was fighting with himself internally.

"You," he finally replied after a moment.

* * *

><p>She never knew how to fight. It didn't ever make sense. She was the strongest, yet Father never made time to teach her. Apparently, he'd meant for his other children to teach her while he was cultivating Adam's talents. His other children failed to teach her, probably plotting to kill her and replace her as soon as Eden had risen. All she knew, all she was throwing at them, this pure, uncontainable rage was what Kimari had taught her. As she dodged Saran's powers, she could feel her muscles welcoming the vigorous movements. This was her connection to Kimari. They shared a fighting style as well as countless hours spent fighting on the beach in stolen hours when Kurama was away. Yami leapt into the air to avoid Saran's low kick. With some effort, she twisted her body, kicking Saran in his smug face, sending him back into Nami.<p>

"Nicely executed," Ros praised. "Who taught you that?"

Yami didn't reply. She also didn't wait for Adam's call. She charged forward, leaping over a charging Setsuko. Why bother with a small fish when she was so close to the big prize?

"Yami, wait!"

Adam's voice barely registered with her mind before she was entangled in strands of pearls that coiled around her.

'_Be still, my daughter.'_

The voice sent shivers through her as one of the pearls touched her forehead and a shock went through her. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in a silent scream before her world went gray, slashing between black and the whitest light she'd ever seen before settling on the darkness.

* * *

><p>"If you sleep all day, you'll never learn."<p>

Yami turned at the familiar voice, shocked to find herself staring at Kimari as she leaned over a lump beneath blankets. Yami's eyes widened.

"Oh god no," she whispered.

Kimari nudged the lump.

"Don't be a wimp," she ordered, a smile on her face.

The lump moved. Despite herself, Yami felt some curiosity as she emerged from the lump.

"I don't wanna," she complained.

Younger her. The her that still had enough humanity in her to know right from wrong. Who didn't provoke people to see if she could still feel. Yami's hands curled into fists.

"Stop, Kimari," she ordered as Kimari bent, catching younger Yami beneath her arm.

"Kimari," younger Yami whined.

"Let me go!" Yami screamed. "Don't train me!"

Kimari was oblivious to her screams. Yami tried to catch hold of her shoulder but her hand passed through. After all, one cannot touch a memory.

"Don't train me!" Yami cried, stray tears streaming down her face. "I can't protect you with what you teach me! Why waste your time!"

"Because you were worth it."

The words shook Yami and she turned, finding Kimari behind her. The girl stood in an all white kimono, her turquoise hair waving in the breeze. The scene behind them faded, leaving them standing in an endless ocean that stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Kimari," she whispered.

Kimari grinned at her.

"What I tell ya? I wasn't going to die," she bragged.

"How?" Yami asked.

"You," Kimari replied. "You dropped my remains into the ocean. Ocean equals water. And water equals you."

"Is that…"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," Kimari ordered. "You have to save the world of the living. You have to save Byakuya Kuchiki. You have to save your father."

"I don't even remember him!" Yami cried.

"But Byakuya does," Kimari said. "He wants to protect you. Well, wanted. Now he wants to save you. You have to trust him."

The wind picked up, her bottom half vanishing.

"No, Kimari wait!" Yami cried. "Why can I feel again?"

Kimari smiled, her body vanishing.

"Because you are not a waste. To anyone."

With that, she vanished, leaving only the unbearable silence. Yami stared at the space where she'd been.

"Kimari…. Kimari! Come back!" she cried.

Yami's eyes flashed open. Ros hovered over her.

"About time. Next time Adam says to wait, wait," she ordered.

Yami sat up, looking around. She and Ros were confined to a small cell.

"Gives whole new meaning to the term house arrest," Ros complained.

She shrugged.

"What now, rebel?"

Yami scooted to the wall, pulling her legs to her chest and resting her chin on them.

"We wait," she replied.

"For what?"

The question was Adam's and came through the other side of the wall.

"Byakuya," Yami replied.

**A/N: It's 2:31 in the frickin afternoon and I'm tired as HELL! SLEEEEEEP!**


	22. Chapter 22

"What about me?" Ukitake asked.

Byakuya rose from his chair. He noted that as soon as Ukitake asked, both Mayuri and Nemu had found something else to do.

"I asked Captain Kurotsuchi to compare your blood to Yami's," he admitted. "And it was a match."

Ukitake's eyes widened.

"Are you saying that Yami and I are related?" he asked.

Byakuya forced himself to meet Ukitake's eyes. The full weight of going behind a fellow captain's back was hitting him now.

"Not only are you related but she's your daughter."

Byakuya stepped forward, catching hold of Ukitake's shoulder.

"You're Yami's birth father."

* * *

><p>"Waiting games make me anxious," Adam declared.<p>

"I can't help you with that. Pick another problem," Ros said.

She heard him sigh before glancing at Yami.

"What's she doing?" he asked.

"Meditating. Like always," Ros grumbled.

Adam shrugged, wrapping his arms around his body.

"If you'd only had your guitar," Ros said.

Adam let his lips curl upwards.

"Oh, but remember. There is always a reason. I left it behind for a reason."

"Do share," Ros begged. "I'm dying for something good."

"I am the Watcher. I'm also the only one able to connect, on a personal level, with someone so long as part of me is close. Let's not forget that I'm highly connected to my guitar."

His eyes slid closed.

"Who are you connecting to?" she asked.

"A flexible little woman named Captain Soi Fon."

* * *

><p>Soi Fon jumped at the sound of her name, turning to look at the guitar she'd placed in the corner farthest from her. It hadn't moved. But something had called her. Slowly, she stood and approached it, reaching out and wrapping her hand around it. As soon as she did, a jolt went through her. She felt restrained and panic filled her.<p>

"Calm down."

The voice seemed to seep into her and she looked around the room, fast.

"We need some help."

It was Adam. Soi Fon was surprised she remembered so well despite the lack of words they had exchanged.

"Where are you?" she asked.

* * *

><p>Yami opened her eyes, sighing deeply.<p>

"Meditating helping you any?" she asked.

"None whatsoever," Yami admitted. "It's like I'm stuck in the darkness. No water, nothing."

"Now you know how I feel," Ros gloated. "But no need to worry. Adam's working his magic with his soon to be new girlfriend."

"It must be nice living in your world where everyone has someone," Adam remarked.

"Much better than a world where we all end up alone and miserable with nothing but a guitar axe hybrid to keep us company as we wallow in self loathing."

"Enough, you two," Yami hissed.

"And why should we stop?" Ros inquired, if only to push someone's buttons.

She followed Yami's gaze to find a woman standing outside their cell. She was wearing a veil and a black kimono that had super long sleeves. If they could have seen her face, there would have been a smile on it.

"Mother," Ros said, lips drawing into a harsh smile.

She waited for a wave of some emotion to overtake her, like Father always said would happen, but nothing came. Looking at the woman, Mother, she felt nothing but contempt and hatred.

"My bitter child, such poisonous emotions can only lead to your death. "

Mother's voice made her grit her teeth as she rose to her feet, standing in front of Yami. Something told her that of them all, Yami needed the most protection.

"You are very protective of your sister," Mother praised. "It fills my heart with joy."

Somehow, Ros doubted the woman could feel anything but chose to keep her opinion to herself. After all, they were the ones in the cage. Mother's head turned towards Adam. A dash of fear tugged at Ros but she hid it, keeping her steel gaze on Mother as the veiled woman went to Adam's cell.

"Mother," he said.

"Adam, my son," she greeted. "Well named you are. You are just like him."

"Perhaps the name Cain would have suited me more."

Ros couldn't breathe. It was forbidden to refer to any of the past Forbidden Children. And Cain had been Mother's favorite. Despite the obvious attack on her, Mother chuckled.

"You are an observant boy. Perhaps that is why you have stayed alive so long. You are only still alive because of your weapon as well as your ability to see the attacks of your siblings coming. Tell me though, what good is that ability when you are locked up as you are."

Her words were delivered in an almost playful tone but there was an underlying threat to them. Ros could hear it but she couldn't figure out what it meant. But Yami could.

"Mother! NO!" she cried.

She darted past Ros, grabbing the bars. Mother ignored her.

"I have no use for you," Mother went on. "You knew this day would come the first day of your existence, did you not?"

"I did," Adam admitted.

"It is why you chose to rebel," Mother declared. "Do you deny that?"

Adam was silent. Yami was whispering something, perhaps a prayer. Ros stood frozen. Adam was the Watcher. He saw everything as it rolled out. Nothing was set in stone, he always said, because people changed their minds and thus changed their actions. If he'd seen his entire existence upon his creation, that meant he'd done nothing to prevent whatever was going to happen. Either because he would survive it. Or his own self-loathing was so strong that he'd counted on that end. Ros knew him well enough to know which it was.

"Please, Adam," she whispered.

"Do you deny it," Mother repeated.

"I do not," Adam finally said.

Ros could see his smug smile in her head.

"Yami, Ros, close your eyes," Adam ordered.

"Adam!" Ros objected.

She looked at Yami who was tugging at the bars. To her surprise, they were starting to bend.

"Adam!" Yami cried out.

It happened fast. Lightning filled Adam's cell, blinding Ros and Yami. Neither closed their eyes and took satisfaction in the fact that Adam did not scream or cry out. They heard the thud of his body as it fell to the floor amongst what had to be the last tendrils of lightning.

"Now then, girls," Mother began.

Ros kept her eyes on Yami who fell to her knees, hands still curled around the cell's bars.

"Are you ready to behave?" Mother asked.

Ros couldn't answer. She followed Yami's lead, collapsing to her knees, back against the stonewall. The same wall she'd leaned against to speak to Adam. Who now lay dead in the next cell.

"Girls, I am waiting for an answer," Mother prompted.

Yami tensed before she lifted her head to Mother. Mother took a step back, shocked at the tears running down Yami's face.

"I hate you," she declared.

If the words shocked Ros, they devastated Mother.

"I hate you," Yami repeated.

She rose to her feet, legs shaking. The words seemed to empower her.

"I HATE YOU!" Yami screamed. "I hate ALL of you. But you, I hate the most!"

Mother's hands into the cell, curling around Yami's neck.

"Yami!" Ros cried out.

"Silence you ungrateful girl," Mother hissed. "You will behave! I will go find a new child and when they are the youngest, we will unlock Eden. And then you will die!"

She shoved Yami back. Ros was too shocked to catch her as she fell. Instead, she turned a terrified gaze to Mother who was looking at her.

"What of you? " she asked. "What do you choose? Life or death?"

Yami looked at Ros.

"I'll behave," Ros said, lips trembling.

Yami's eyes closed and she turned away from Ros, lowering her face to the floor in disappointment. Slowly, Ros stood and Mother released her from the cell.

"Good bye, Yami," Mother said dryly as she closed the cell, leading Ros away.

Yami opened her eyes enough so that she looked at the gray of the floor beneath her. Teardrops stained it as they dripped from Yami's face.

"I hate you," she whispered.

**A/N: Hate! The only true source of empowerment. But in all seriousness, Adam why! I've been waiting to use you since I started this story! Nah, joking. I do love Adam but when I originally wrote this story, it was ten chapters and now its 22. Thus means it's about time to wrap it up so I can go into a new school year with all my Junior year stories completed. Anyway, sorry it has taken me so long to update, 23 will follow soon (hopefully). I realize I promise to update soon but I kinda fail, huh?  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Stone walls reached well overhead. How was it possible such a place existed and had gone unnoticed for so long. Soi Fon crept closer, reaching the door, unseen thus far. In her hand was Adam's guitar. She'd informed her 2nd in command what she intended to do. He'd been slightly object to letting her go off alone but she'd managed to convince him. Now all she had to do was find Adam. Most likely, Yami would be there as well. Two birds, one stone. So long as she stayed out of sight. How hard could that be after all? Her question was soon answered as she slipped through the door. Everywhere she looked, she could see a sleeping body. The closest one was a girl with red hair. Her green eyes were trained on Soi Fon who stumbled back, startled.

"Soi Fon?" the girl said, voice a whisper.

She sat up slowly.

"How do you know my name?" Soi Fon asked.

The girl sat up.

"Because I was there when Adam summoned you."

* * *

><p>"You called me back here?"<p>

Yami focused, holding the image of Kimari in her mind. No, this wasn't Kimari who'd worn the black wig and cracked jokes at random. This was Kida who'd accepted Yami readily as her right and left hand. They weren't friends but there was a connection. A strong connection. Kida was staring evenly at her.

"Can't I enjoy my eternal sentence?" she asked.

"No," Yami replied.

Her eyes narrowed.

"There was no reason to involve any soul reapers," she said. "Adam would still have died. I still would have been captured. So what was the point? Was my finding Byakuya so you could fulfill some wish?"

Kida grinned, her sharp canines flashing.

"Who says Adam is dead?" was all she said before she vanished, leaving Yami to the near hollowness of her own mind.

Opening her eyes, Yami scanned the cell. She took note of the silence. It was just like Kida to leave her with more questions then answers. Adam was dead. No doubt about it. Yami looked at her hands. Her eyes widened. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Slowly, she rose, lifting her hands. Water gathered around her, ripped from the air. Yami smiled.

"Come to me, Water Spirit of the deep."

Her mouth wanted to stop working at that moment, proof of her still existing ties to Adam and Eve. But her own will was stronger. Or so she hoped.

"He who leaves a glistening wake, one would think the deep had white hair. Nothing on earth is his equal-a creature without fear. He looks down on all that are haughty; he is king over all that are proud. Leviathan, come to me for I invoke they name and denounce the man and woman claiming themselves my parentage."

She could feel water coursing around her and knew the unholy beast had heard her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Her fingers curled into fists, letting her strength build before she let it all go. As she did, water flew from her hands, coming out in gushes.

"Bury this place in water," she whispered.

* * *

><p>"He didn't summon me."<p>

It was all Soi Fon could think to say. Ros's lips curled into a smile.

"We've been walking for fifteen minutes and that's the best you came up with?"

It was pathetic but Soi Fon didn't know her well enough to throw a retort.

"He connected with you," Ros said. "He trusted you."

"He's a fool then. How does he know that I won't betray his trust?" Soi Fon asked.

Ros stopped.

"Because Adam was the Watcher."

Soi Fon stopped as well. Two things bothered her about that sentence. She chose the one that would probably take longer to explain.

"What's a Watcher?" she asked.

"He can see everything. When he met you, Adam knew what kind of relationship he would have with you. The fact that he left his guitar with you means he knew you were the only one he could trust to save Yami."

"And what about him?" Soi Fon asked.

Ros's shoulder slumped as if she was holding herself together.

"Adam is dead."

Soi Fon knew her eyes had widened but she allowed that to be the only sign of emotion she showed despite the odd sensation of what felt like her heart breaking. But that was impossible, wasn't it? She'd only know him for a few minutes, tops. But, when she'd seen him, it was like there was something deeper underlying the surface.

"How?"

Ros glanced at her.

"Mother killed him."

Soi Fon opened her mouth, not know exactly what she was going to say. Luckily, the sound of rushing water drew both their attention.

"What is that?" Soi Fon asked.

Ros didn't bother to answer as a large wave of water surged around the corner, right for them.

* * *

><p>"How do you know?" Ukitake asked.<p>

Byakuya rarely felt guilty. About anything. But he felt guilt as he explained to Ukitake just how he knew Yami was his daughter. Ukitake didn't seem to mad. Instead, he looked shocked as he lowered himself into the chair Nemu had offered.

"I didn't even remember I had a daughter," Ukitake declared.

"She remembered you," Byakuya urged.

_'Barely,' _he mentally added.

"And now she's in danger," Ukitake went on, hands curling into a fist.

For a brief instant, anger flashed across his usually serene face. He looked at Byakuya.

"We must go after her."

* * *

><p>Adam was heavy but the water helped. Yami dragged him with her, forcing her legs through the water. She was fighting exhaustion that threatened to overtake her. Disobeying the holy way and calling one of the beasts of Hell was hard.<p>

"Yami?"

Yami cringed at Ros's voice. Her eyes rose, finding that shocking red hair as its owner waded towards her.

"Get away!" Yami cried.

She saw someone behind Ros, still in the shadows and mistook them for one of the others. Yami's first instinct was to grasp hold of Adam. All she had to do was protect him. Get him away from this place where his body would end up as nothing but a punching bag for one of the others.

"Yami?"

The voice threw her off even as Soi Fon appeared. Her eyes went to the Captain who's eyes were on Adam.

"He's not dead," was all she could say.

Soi Fon said nothing in reply. She waded over, lifting Adam out of the water and looping one of her arms around his waist as she draped his arm around her neck.

"Of course he's not," she said, if only to indulge Yami.

Her eyes went to Ros.

"We need to get out of here. What are the ways out?"

"The only way out possible for us is Setsuna. But she's probably fighting off the tidal wave with all the others," Ros replied.

Yami felt the palm of her hand warm.

"Think of it as a gift," Kida's voice whispered in her ear.

Yami looked at her hand, revealing a glowing ball. A brief smile crossed her features.

"Or we could use this."

* * *

><p>Ichigo didn't know what to expect as his closet door opened. Certainly not Captain Soi Fon practically carrying an unconscious boy paired with Yami who was being half carried, half dragged by a girl with red hair that hung to her back. To top it all off, he never expected them to be all wet.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Yami faced him, freeing herself from the redhead to stand tall before him.

"Breaking out," she replied.

With that she collapsed, falling against Ichigo, her mismatched eyes shut.

**A/N: So, I plan to finish this Friday, at the latest. And I'm almost done. But look at all the Bible references! Adam. Eve. Cain. Abel. Leviathan. Eden...This is Me: Destroying the bible one chapter(and sometimes two) at a time. And I regret NOTHING. So people who've been emailing me bible versus and such...just stop. i don't read past the first word. If I wanted a pure soul or to save my torn and ragged one, I'd do it myself. Or actually start believing in that crap. Don't like, don't read. Simple philosophy! It's not like I'm posting this on any Christian, Catholic, Baptist, etc affiliated pages. SO SUCK IT! Good and evil are usually one and the same. I'll elaborate on that some other time because now, I'm goin' dancin'!**


	24. Chapter 24

Rukia sped towards Renji as he walked away.

"Renji!" she called.

He stopped, turning as she skidded to a halt, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Where's my brother?" she asked.

"I haven't seen him for awhile," Renji admitted. "Why?"

Rukia finally managed to draw in enough air to satisfy her lungs.

"Word from Ichigo. Yami, Captain Soi Fon and Adam appeared in his room with another of the Forbidden Children."

"Did you say Yami?"

The doors slid open, revealing Mayuri. In the room, Byakuya and Ukitake could be seen. Mayuri turned.

"How convenient," he decided. "Yami's been found."

Ukitake rose.

"Captain Kuchiki, would you accompany me to the World of the Living?" he asked.

Byakuya's responded by rising from his seat.

"Renji, prepare to leave," he ordered.

His eyes went to Rukia.

"Request someone from Squad Four. Meet us outside Squad Thirteen's barracks."

With that, he walked away. Rukia cast a brief glance at Renji before breaking into a run to obey her brother's orders.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Soi Fon asked as Ichigo dabbed at the cut on Yami's forehead.<p>

"You have to clean wounds so they don't get infected," he answered.

He glanced at the boy Soi Fon had brought in. He was fairly unscathed. As for the girl sitting in Ichigo's desk chair, as far away from them as possible, she looked emotionally wrecked. Her hair was still dripping water.

"I think Rangiku left a bag of clothes," he said to her. "You can shower and change. No one else is home."

She seemed surprised to be acknowledging, casting a glance at Yami and then the boy. Slowly, she rose.

"Thanks," she tossed over her shoulder as she left.

Ichigo glanced at Soi Fon again.

"So, who's he?" he asked.

"His name's Adam," she replied. "He may be dead."

"May?" Ichigo repeated.

Soi Fon shrugged.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "But I want him to be okay."

Ichigo withheld any comments he had and returned his attention back to Yami.

"She seems to be fine. No fever. Or outward bruises. Then again, I know next to nothing about medicine."

"Then perhaps you should let me take a look."

Ichigo stood at the voice. The redhead girl was back, her upper arm held tight by Renji who'd walked into the room first. Unohana was the one who'd spoken up but she made no move to check on Yami. It was Ukitake who went to Yami's side. Ichigo moved away, giving the man his spot before he turned his attention to Renji.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"She was getting away," Renji argued.

"I was gonna let her use the shower," Ichigo said. "Let her go."

The girl yanked her arm away and ducked behind Ichigo.

"I wasn't going to run," she said.

"She helped us get away," Soi Fon said.

"The Head Captain was told of your departure. He's waiting to speak to you when we return," Byakuya said, making his presence known.

"I'm willing to explain myself," Soi Fon replied shifting a bit as Unohana settled next to the boy.

She rested her hand on his wrist.

"He has a really weak pulse," she declared.

"But he has a pulse?" the girl cried.

Unohana looked at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Ros," the girl replied.

Tears were in her green eyes as she pushed past Unohana and Soi Fon, collapsing next to the boy.

"Adam, you knew," she said. "You're going to make it, aren't you?"

Adam's lips curled a bit.

"Not. On. My. Own."

His eyes opened slowly.

"I. Had. Help."

He drew in a ragged breath, teeth gritting in pain.

"Kida helped."

"Kida?" Byakuya asked.

He'd urged everyone into the room, closing the door. Adam's eyes drifted to him.

"Don't. She never loved you," he declared.

The room seemed to grow colder. Byakuya said nothing, instead turning his attention to Yami.

"How is she, Ukitake?" he asked.

"She's fine," was Ukitake replied.

Something like relief made Byakuya relax a bit.

"So, what's our next plan of action?" Ros inquired, helping Adam sit up.

Her question was only directed at Adam only. He shrugged, rolling his neck back and cracking it.

"Best course of action is to take Yami and run. They can't do shit unless we're dead. Or else they'll have to kill one of the others.""No, no running," Yami said.

She sat up fast, eyes flashing.

"I did not invoke one of Hell's worse beasts only to run and hide."

Her face contorted with pain and she flinched, lying back down.

"Yes, turning from Father and Mother has caused you a lot of pain," Adam said, sarcastically.

He struggled to his feet.

"Imagine how much worse it'll be now," he said. "Mother is awake. The stakes went up."

Yami glared at him.

"What did you see that has you so scared?" she asked.

"It's what I don't see," Adam replied. "Every time you involve Kida, you and all who you involve disappear, including us! That's why I thought I died. Because after Mother tried to kill me, everything went black."

Ros stared at him.

"It's why you couldn't find her," she gasped.

Adam ignored Ros, arms crossed, gaze on the wall.

"I can't do it," he declared. "I can't rush into a fight that I'm not entirely sure I'm going to walk away from."

Yami looked at Ros who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Fine," Yami said. "Go."

Adam visibly tensed but said nothing, walking away. He opened the door, pausing in the doorway.

"Coming Ros?" he inquired.

She rose as well, following him.

"You think they're going to let you hide?" Yami asked. "They're going to find you and they will not hesitate to kill you."

"Who knows? We may get lucky," Ros said.

"Then I will find you. And I will kill you," Yami declared.

"She makes a convincing argument," Ros said to Adam.

He sighed deeply, head rolling back.

"Fine," he said. "But I need my guitar."

* * *

><p>Yami looked around the lighthouse.<p>

"I missed this place," she declared.

Ukitake had reluctantly returned to the Soul Society with Soi Fon, Unohana and Adam. Ros had chosen to stay and was currently being babysat by Renji. Byakuya had assigned himself to Yami and had gone with her to the lighthouse.

"Did you?" he asked.

"Not really," Yami said.

She settled on the old pile of blankets that had once been her bed.

"Wanna join me?" she asked him, patting the spot next to her.

Byakuya settled beside her and she scooted close, leaning against him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't thank me. You freed yourself."

He'd never felt guilt. He'd also never been so aware of another person, not even with Hisana or Kimari. Yami's eyes turned to him.

"I couldn't have done it without you," she declared. "Emotions I hadn't felt for a very long time are what freed me. And you brought those emotions back."

"What emotions exactly?" Byakuya inquired.

Yami smirked.

"Passion. For once, I felt compelled to paint something other than someone drowning. Curiosity's another thing. Happiness."

Byakuya gently touched her cheek, lifting her face to his, locking eyes with her.

"Love," she said, words lost as their lips drew closer.

Just as they were about to meet, an explosion stopped them. Byakuya shot to his feet, taking the stairs two at a time. Outside the windows, he could see smoke reaching into the sky.

"Damn it," Yami hissed, standing beside him.

"What?" Byakuya asked.

"They got themselves together a lot faster than I thought," she replied. "They're attacking the world of the living."

She backed away, preparing to leave but Byakuya caught her arm.

"Something wrong?' she asked as he drew her close.

Gently, he kissed her, wrapping one of his arms around her waist, the other gently on her neck.

"Nothing's wrong," he said as they parted. "I just had couldn't resist doing that anymore."

**A/N: I'll admit it. I have been waiting for this moment since I started writing,well, typing. I just didn't know when it would roll around. But I am almost done. Like, two more chapters. Two, tops. Or one REALLY long one. Either way. Yami's story is coming to a close. Here is the unanswered question. Kida aka Kimari. She's not dead. She's like stuck in limbo or something. Her soul was too weak so she kinda just joined Hollow Ichigo inside Ichigo's soul room, I guess. But yeah. She can still speak to Yami and everyone just not for long. **


	25. Chapter 25

Her veil had changed. That's why Mother appeared different. She'd thrown off any attempt at hiding her impure nature. Her white veil was gone, replaced with one as black as night. Karu marveled at the woman. She'd never before met Mother and was only use to Father. He'd chosen her. Mother had chosen the twins and Setsuko and they were her favorites. They followed her now, remaining as close as possible. Yami had been everyone's target because she was the youngest. Adam, because he was the Watcher and Father's favorite as well as his protégée. Never had Setsuko or the twins been targeted but now they each had a bulls eye on them. Karu rolled her eyes. She'd never submit to such pettiness, killing them in order to prove that they were no better than the rest of them. She also wouldn't put her neck on the line to defend them.

"Look at them," Kotaro said, studying the twins and Setsuko with pity. "It's so sad."

"Oh admit it. You wouldn't miss any of them," Karu teased.

Kotaro's lips twisted into what was possibly his most hateful grin ever.

"True," he admitted.

Karu's own lips twisted into a grin.

"Just keep fanning those flames. Eventually, Yami will show up."

* * *

><p>Ros set the scissors down, admiring her hair in the mirror. She felt better. Much better, although the chance of having to fight any of her siblings filled her with dread. She was the fourth child and could beat Karu, Kotaro or Hebi but none of the others. Even Setsuko was formidable if you attacked while she still had enough juice to teleport you to another world. But Adam would be there, wouldn't he? And if he was to be believed, so would Kida. That was why Adam couldn't see the end of the battle, wasn't it? Kida had proven herself strong enough to defeat Mugoi when he'd been sent out to retrieve Yami. And she'd done that easily enough. Yet, Mother was another thing entirely. She was stronger than Father. She was rumored to have powers that rivaled god himself.<p>

"You done in there?"

Renji's voice stopped her from adding any more doubts to the already piling ones in her head.

"Yes," she replied.

"Good, because we've gotta go."

This time it was Ichigo. She opened the door.

"Go? Go where?"

He didn't need to answer. She saw the billowing smoke out his window and she knew.

* * *

><p>Soi Fon was impressed. Her speed was one of her best attributes and Adam was beating her. He was beating the rest of the team that had been constructed by the Head Captain to protect the world of the living.<p>

"Keep moving forward," Soi Fon instructed.

Adam cast a glance back, a blank look to his face before he vanished into the light of the world of the living. He'd never been a fan of dark places. He had enough of those in his own mind and that was on good days. The building beneath him gave him some reprieve as he settled on the roof's edge.

"What are you doing?" the bald guy asked.

Adam ignored him, his attention on his guitar, which was now in his lap. This had been on his mind for some time. Yami had summoned Leviathan, had forced herself to sever ties with Adam in favor of one of the Seven Princes of Hell. It was an act of pure desperation. Luckily for him, he wasn't quite that desperate. Not yet, anyway.

"What are you doing?" Soi Fon asked.

Adam looked at her. He wanted to tell her just what he was planning but the visions he saw, ones that flashed before him when he saw her, made him uncomfortable. It was hard to keep his sarcastic front around her but he managed, pressing a finger to her lips. She didn't back away, bringing a twisted smile to his face.

"Just watch. Or go help Yami. I'll follow in a bit."

She backed away, not because she was curious but because she knew where she had to be. She turned to the men behind her.

"Let's head for the smoke," she barked, taking to the air.

The other Soul Reapers followed and Adam relaxed. Gently, he strummed his guitar, shutting his eyes, mind going to that sunny meadow, the one he'd run to when he'd gotten some courage in him to run from Father and the others. He was far enough to not feel the ache anymore and thought himself home free. He'd proved him wrong. The angel had sprung from the ground, had stolen Adam's breath with so little effort and they'd struck up a bargain. Adam's eyes slid open and he rose, clasping the neck of his guitar.

"It is time," he declared.

The strings of his guitar lit up, the light moving to an unoccupied space before Adam, leaving behind a creature more than a man but not quite a demon in its place. Golden hair defied the air that commanded it to allow itself to be tossed and the golden eyes were centered only on Adam, who was not speechless or breathless before the magical creature, but instead smug and indifferent even as the blindingly white wings stretched.

"Adam," the creature greeted.

Adam met those golden eyes, unblinking and challengingly.

"It has been a long time, Jophiel," he replied.

* * *

><p>"Showtime."<p>

Mother hid her cringe of disgust at the almost reptilian voice. The boy, what was his name? Hebi? He was much too snakelike for her taste. But at least she'd learned her lesson. Do not let a man do a woman's work. After all, the Children were proving themselves to be useless. All except for her chosen three. They would be the ones to destroy Yami when she fell into their trap. A moment which was coming in only a few moments, she realized, as Yami appeared then. Disgust rose in her throat at the black kimono, much like those of a Soul Reaper's, Yami wore.

"Is that your final act of rebellion?" Mother asked.

Her voice was what kept the Children from all lunging at Yami.

"Eve, I am not afraid of you," Yami declared. "I will not let you destroy the world of the living."

"If you ask me, the world of the living is better off destroyed if it is protected by a heathen like you," Mother declared.

Yami didn't seem fazed by her words.

"You have allied yourself with one of the Seven Princes of Hell!"

"Yes, I have," Yami admitted.

She grinned.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Mother stood, unmoving except for her veil.

"Kill her," was all she said.

That was enough though. With those two words, the Children lunged. Yami watched them come, unmoving as Mother.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The Children looked around panicked as they were encircled by sakura petals.

"What is this?" Father cried, announcing his presence at last.

Yami smiled.

"That is our distraction," she declared.

With that, she bolted forward, leaping into the air and heading straight for Mother. Breaking free of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, Kotaro zipped after Yami.

"Oh no you don't, traitor!" he yelled.

Yami's hand whipped out, snatching Mother's veil off and revealing the face beneath as that of Hisana. Yami did not need to turn around to see the shock on Byakuya's face as she revealed his late wife as Eve.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, is your mind blown? Because mine was and I wrote this. I also got a shock of my life after I discovered an interesting fact about Byakuya's fate in later chapters of Bleach. **


	26. Chapter 26

"You foolish girl," Mother growled as Yami landed behind her.

"Better a fool than a traitor," Yami replied.

Mother's smile was cruel.

"But my dear, you are both."

Yami moved just as a Mother double struck the spot she'd been standing.

"Nice try," Yami said. "But let's not forget who it was that gave me my battle strategies, Mother."

"Impudent child!" Mother snarled.

Her double vanished and she leapt at Yami who met her attack head on. The two of them vanished in a cloud of dust. Byakuya had no time to worry about that. His main focus was on the battle at hand. More of the Forbidden Children were worming their way to freedom and their sights were instantly on him.

"A solo captain? Our lucky day," Mugoi chuckled.

"Think again, Mugoi," Ros yelled.

Byakuya glanced over his shoulder as the woman approached, flanked by Renji and Ichigo.

"Oh Ros, there you are," Nami giggled.

Eve was the only one who chose to stand on the building, her gaze directly on Ros.

"I won't act as though your betrayal is a surprise, older sister."

"Betrayal?" Ros said incredulously. "They are not our parents! We owe them nothing! Why not let them fight for themselves if they are so powerful?"

Eve said nothing. None of them did. They also did not reveal if Ros's attempt to plant seeds of doubt had worked. They inched forward, slowly.

"Watch for Mugoi, Eve, Saran and Nami. They have a brutal four-person attack. If you keep them apart, we'll be okay."

"You wish that was the case," Saran laughed.

He moved first but Ros sensed Mugoi and Nami move as well. Eve held back, which meant she'd be the attacking force. The others were a distraction. Ros grabbed Renji, the closest to her, using him to launch herself over the attacking three. Wherever the sudden determination came from, she intended to fully use it, she decided, as she called on her affinity to the earth. Eve was ready for a head on attack and was surprised when she was suddenly swallowed whole by a cluster of vines. Her displeasure rang out in a savage cry of anger at her new imprisonment, drawing Mugoi's attention away from Ichigo, Renji and Byakuya. He abandoned the charge, darting after Ros. Ros braced herself but found it was a wasted effort. Mugoi's speed met its match when Soi Fon appeared, driving her fist into Mugoi's throat. He stumbled back only to receive a hard kick to the face, as what Ros suspected was extra punishment.

"Nicely done," Ros couldn't resist saying.

Soi Fon cast a glance over her shoulder at Ros.

"Where's Adam?" Ros asked.

Soi Fon opened her mouth to speak but stopped, eyes narrowing. Ros didn't turn; she leapt out of the way, escaping one of Hebi's many venomous snakes.

"Sorry sis," he said, a cobra appearing in his hand.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Hebi couldn't dodge, not on such little time. As he was swallowed up by the wave, Ros felt a sharp pain and collapsed to her knees, hugging her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Soi Fon asked.

She'd taken a defensive position by Ros, all her sense alert.

"I don't know," Ros admitted.

She had an idea, a theory more likely, and it was confirmed when Hebi crashed to the roof, unmoving. The others were acting similar, though not so opening about the pain. Only Karu dared explain it to the Soul Reapers.

"You killed him!" she screamed, at Hebi's side instantly.

Ros's gaze went to Kotaro whose own eyes were focused on Ichigo.

"Mugoi, activate excel beta," he said.

In a flash, Mugoi, Saran and Nami had vanished. In another flash, they were all attacking Ichigo on three different sides.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji yelled.

Zabimaru wrapped around them, blocking the attack.

"Soi Fon," Ros said lowly.

The female turned to her.

"Take out Kotaro. He's the brains behind all this and most likely will keep yelling out strategies when he sees fit. Without him, the attacks won't be as organized."

"I'll leave Kotaro to Ikkaku," Soi Fon decided as Mugoi's attention went back to her.

"Twins, assist Nami and Saran," he ordered.

Ros hadn't even noticed the twins or Setsuko from their hiding spot. As soon as Mugoi spoke though, the twins moved and so did Mugoi. He charged Soi Fon who went for her zanpakuto.

"Jinteki Shakusetu," she said, her zanpakuto responding immediately, becoming a glove like bladed weapon.

She lifted her arm and Mugoi ran right into it, leaping back only to have a mark appear on his chest. Soi Fon smirked.

"One more and you're dead."

* * *

><p>Mother was frustrated. It was actually funny, watching her grow annoyed as she fought to avoid Yami's water.<p>

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Part of her was keeping a close eye on Father who hadn't moved once. What was his plan?

Mother's hands curled around a lock of Yami's long hair, pulling it hard. Yami didn't bother fighting, letting Mother draw her close.

"Are you really going to kill me?" Yami asked.

Mother glared back at her, eyes devoid of even her mockery of love.

"You've already lost one child. Will you take the life of another?' Yami inquired.

"You are no child of mine," Mother declared.

"Because she is mine."

Mother released Yami, dodging Ukitake's blade. Yami stared at the white haired captain in shock.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Ukitake smiled at her.

"Disobeying orders to protect my daughter ," he replied.

Yami's eyes widened but Ukitake merely returned his attention to Mother.

"Tell me, are you really Hisana?" he asked.

A smile crossed Mother's face.

"I am Eve, mother to all. I have many faces but only one name."

One of her hands gently stroked her own cheek.

"I chose this one before Yami became our youngest. And despite what you think or claim, she will always be mine."

Ukitake's eyes narrowed.

"I'm afraid I must disagree," he said, raising his zanpakuto.

"Thus, we battle," Mother chuckled.

* * *

><p>Rarely would she admit to being equal to anyone. Especially when it came to a fight where one had already felt the sting of Suzemebachi once. But Mugoi had adapted. He kept his attacks fast, closing in and then darting away before she could retaliate. Soi Fon had led him away, to keep Kotaro from giving him any more advice. Advice Mugoi was proving he didn't need.<p>

"Surprised, little girl?" he asked, using what Soi Fon had come to recognize as his favorite taunt regarding her.

He also enjoyed taunting her slight figure, comparing her to Eve and Nami. Comparisons Soi Fon chose to ignore.

"Nothing surprises me," she declared, readying Suzumebachi.

Mugoi was fast. Not as fast as Adam but definitely faster than her. A fact that irritated her. Mugoi seemed to sense her irritation and found it amusing.

"You should have allied yourself with us who are loyal to Mother and Father. Instead of wasting your time with Adam," Mugoi said. "You smell the same as him."

Soi Fon glared.

"So nice to know we have similar scents," she said.

With that, she charged forward, darting straight for Mugoi. He smiled, recognizing her desperation.

"So be it."

* * *

><p>Father stared at the fight. The battles taking place. He had sensed Hebi's death. What a shame, taken down so easily by a Substitute Soul Reaper. He'd been one of Father's favorites after all.<p>

"Are you so intent on our destruction?"

His question was directed at Yami who he sensed behind him.

"No," she admitted. "I want my memories back. My life."

Father smiled darkly.

"Once you are dead, we shall replace Hebi and you and then Eden will be awoken. We will return. And never again shall we be driven out."

"Jophiel did it once. He'll do it again."

Father smiled.

"Someone's been doing their homework," he praised. "Very few know it was Jophiel that drove us out."

Yami said nothing, keeping her face blank as her mind drifted back to Adam in the meadow, standing with the angel. She remembered the pain of taking some of the holy strain off of Adam, who'd flat out admitted he couldn't handle it.

"If he can't," she said. "I will."

"You will die," Father declared.

Yami met his eyes, staring into the eyes of a man that she knew, despite all her betrayals, still loved her. She could say much about him, all of it bad but despite his faults, Father loved her. He loved all those he had chosen and, unlike Mother, he wouldn't be able to kill her. Not easily at least.

"Then kill me," Yami ordered.

She stared at him and he stared back, knowing he wouldn't do it. Knowing he couldn't do it.

"I just want my freedom. What can you lose?" she asked. "You were going to kill me anyway."

Father's lips curled into a smile.

"I will admit, I could never raise my hand to you but I can watch you die."

A cord coiled around Yami's neck, tightening. Before it closed around her neck entirely, Yami slipped one of her hands into its way, leaving herself enough breathing room.

"Trying to kill me, Karu?" Yami asked, amused.

Karu said nothing, tugging on the cord. She was determined to make this a fight of oldest versus youngest. Yami grinned.

"Hope you have backup," was all she said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Real fast side note here. Is anyone object to the fact that I've centered on Yami and Soi Fon and on Ros? No? Good!**

* * *

><p>Soi Fon gritted her teeth, holding in a cry of pain. Mugoi's hand was curled around hers, preventing her from moving. To add to it, he was steadily crushing her fist, intending to break it.<p>

"Well, well, little girl, am I not what you expected? Let me explain to you how it works."

His words were followed by an increase in pressure.

"Karu is the oldest. She is therefore the weakest. Then Kotaro, Hebi, and so on. I will admit, despite my battle intelligence, the only chance you have of beating me is Nami, Saran or Eve, who will never betray me."

Soi Fon was shaking from the effort it took not to cry out as Mugoi crushed her hand.

"You forgot one more," she gasped, lifting her head to meet Mugoi's eyes.

"Oh really? Who?" Mugoi asked.

"Me."

He turned a bit, catching sight of Adam right before the younger of the two sliced off his head. Mugoi's grip went weak and his body slumped to the ground, releasing Soi Fon. Adam landed on his feet, catching Mugoi's head.

"Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him. Not well, but I knew him," Adam declared, dropping Mugoi's head.

He rested his guitar on his shoulder, looking down at Soi Fon who cradled her hand, staring at him.

"Surprise, surprise, Captain," he said, offering her his free hand.

She took it and he pulled her up.

"Did you see that too?" she asked.

"Of course not," Adam grumbled. "Which means Kida's already involved."

**A/N: Long chapter is long! And look, I got Hamlet in there! *puts on shades* I haveth proceedeth to keepeth it classy.**


	27. Chapter 27

Yami pulled the cord from her neck, keeping her hold on the vast majority of it. Karu didn't have time to drop it as Yami tugged it towards her, making sure her fist greeted Karu.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Yami asked as Karu's hand covered her nose, blood seeping through her fingers.

"Not as much as it'll hurt you," Karu snarled.

She didn't sound very intimidating though and she wasn't. Not anymore. Hebi, though he'd been stronger, was her weapon. Without him, Karu's limited abilities, were even more limited.

"That's funny," Yami finally said. "You don't stand a chance."

* * *

><p>"It has been too long since I've witnessed a zanpakuto in action," Mother declared.<p>

She narrowly avoided losing her head at the hands of Ukitake, a fact based more on the fact that she was taunting him then her lack of skill. She'd proven that she was well versed in combat.

"Perhaps you do not possess as much love for my dear Yami as you claim."

He didn't know why but hearing those words filled him with rage. How dare she claim Yami as her own. All to taunt him. To rub in his face that the girl that all evidence said was his daughter, had been taken from him so easily, leaving him with no recollection of her.

"Focus, dear captain!" Mother said.

Ukitake turned as one of her doubles slammed into him, knocking him back. She was strong. Much stronger than him. And she relished that fact, throwing it in his face. A sensation crawled along his arm, resting on his hand.

"She's no match for me," a voice whispered.

A sense of strength filled Ukitake and he clutched his zanpakuto tighter, the blade, glowing as if it had received some upgrade in strength. This spiritual pressure was not his own and it wasn't familiar. But Ukitake was willing to use it to fight. Mother seemed to feel some sort of change because she paused long enough to study him. It was in the pause, Ukitake struck, his blade, still glowing from the outside spiritual pressure, slicing through her. Mother's head flew back, mouth open in a silent scream as her pale skin seemed to age, blackening as it did before shattering like broken glass.

* * *

><p>Karu had had a hard time holding back the pain she felt at Hebi's death but she managed. But the pain that shot through her body left her breathless. Yami didn't seem affected but she had noticed Karu's motionlessness.<p>

"Mother," Karu whispered.

Her strength. That was it. She felt so much weaker. That was why. Her eyes went to Father but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at his hands. Hands that were slowly turning into sand and being taken by the wind.

"It was all a lie," he said.

His eyes went to Karu and then the others, still fighting to break past Zabimaru to the attacking Soul Reapers inside who'd accepted the strategy willingly.

"Man was created after Woman. Mother, Eve, she made me and God did not object. It was to be expected that our own arrogance would lead to our downfall. And you."

His eyes found Yami.

"Are our downfall."

"No," Yami said. "I did not kill Mother. Your downfall came from her belief that no one would ever be able to kill her."

"That captain did," Father replied.

His shoulders were blowing away. Now he was only a head and neck.

"He had help."

With those words, Father vanished, gone forever. Yami cast a glance at Karu.

"Well," she said. "It's only a matter of time before our power goes. Should we probably get something under our feet?"

Karu said nothing, still staring at where Father had been. Slowly, her gaze went to Yami.

"There is nothing left," she said.

With that, a heavy breeze hit them and in that breeze, Karu vanished. Yami only caught sight of the others before they vanished, sucked to another world via Setsuko's powers. Yami would have worried more but at that moment, whatever lag had occurred caught up and she fell, a scream escaping her as the roof below grew closer. At the last possible second, Ukitake appeared, catching her.

"Gotcha!" he said triumphantly, smiling at her.

Yami couldn't help but smiling back as the weight of it all sunk in. Mother and Father were dead. Granted, she was now powerless but that was not the worst thing that could ever happen. She was alive. As she stared at Ukitake, memories started to trickle in. One in particular stuck out. She was probably 14, 15 at most and she stood beside a man as they stared at a makeshift gravestone. Her mother's. Her real mother's. Despite the sadness of it, Yami was excited. In the memory, she could see his face. She could see her father's face.

* * *

><p>Adam stared down at the Soul Reapers as they regrouped. He was aware of Soi Fon who stood beside him. He was also aware of her questions and the angel he had to face.<p>

"Go ahead. Ask," he ordered.

"What now?" Soi Fon asked.

"We go our separate ways," he replied.

His eyes went to her.

"Unless there was something else you hoped to happen?"

He sounded hostile. Even he knew it. But he was in an uncomfortable position. As a Forbidden Child, he knew what every choice would be. He saw the twists and turns of everyone he'd ever met, with the exception of Yami but that was because Kida had interfered. Her power alone made it impossible to guess what went on in her head. Now, his second sight, well, it wasn't gone. But it had been reduced. Looking at Soi Fon, he just couldn't bring a vision to his mind. Her own feelings, though hidden outwardly, were a mess. She was confused. He was confused. But at least he knew that the best thing to do at that point was to walk away, lay low. Deal with Jophiel who hadn't vanished yet, for whatever reason.

"If you're going to go, now is the best way time to do it," Soi Fon said.

Her voice was even.

"What if the Old man wants you to bring me in?" Adam asked.

Soi Fon turned to go.

"He only told me to bring you here. Not to bring you back. I'm following his orders."

Adam watched her go. He felt compelled to stop her, but chose not to, a sinking feeling in his gut as she walked away. As soon as she was gone, the sinking feeling still in his gut, he readied himself for Jophiel.

* * *

><p>(TIME SKIP)<p>

Yami's eyes opened slowly, her gaze going to Byakuya's throat. She couldn't help smile a bit. If she could, she'd choose to stay beside him forever. Of course, there were a few reasons they couldn't. One being the limit of their time together. Yami was not a soul. And she wasn't a Forbidden Child anymore. In fact, she was still human. Thus, she'd been ordered by the Head Captain to remain primarily in the World of the Living, where she would live and train at Urahara's shop when she wasn't going to school. She was okay with that. Both Byakuya and Ukitake had made it their mission to visit her as much as possible, Ukitake more so than Byakuya because he had more time on his hands. Sometimes, Ros came with him, having reclaimed her place as a Soul Reaper, though she was working to reclaim her title of third seat. If she'd managed to do it once, Ros reasoned, she could do it again. Yami repressed a laugh, snuggling closer to Byakuya, looking up at the cherry blossoms above, mind going to the time she'd run from the estate, throwing herself into the water only to have him drag her out. Yes, she could lay here for hours, keeping him to herself. But that would be selfish. She kissed his cheek, gently.

"Time to go," she whispered.

His eyes opened, a little quicker than she had expected. Of course he hadn't been asleep. He'd been savoring this more, if it was possible, than her. This made her smile return.

"Renji will be waiting. And we can see each other soon."

He sat up, somewhat reluctant, but with as much dignity as any lord would. One of his hands cupped her chin, drawing her close.

"As is expected, you are right," he said. "Soon is far better than latter."

Yami grinned and he released her chin, standing and then offering her his hand. When he pulled her up, he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. Yami welcomed it but knew that he was being closely watched by the Head Captain through the man's subordinates. If Byakuya were late, even just once, regardless of how late, he would be penalized. And then who knew how long it would be before they saw each other again. These thoughts must have been going through his head as well because Byakuya slowly drew back, looking every bit as captain like as he was.

"Good bye," Yami said.

He kissed her gently and then he was gone. Yami smiled, crossing her arms. She had school the next day and should probably have headed home immediately. These days, the trip back on top of the trip there drained her. But she had to try something. Slowly, she approached the water nearby, Kimari's words in her head. Water equaled her. At least it did once upon a time. With no care for her shoes, Yami entered the water, the ever-present connection there. That didn't prove anything. She'd always felt connected to the water. Slowly, Yami took a deep breath, remembering when she'd first been learning to use her abilities as a Forbidden Child. Drawing on that knowledge, she focused her attention on the water and lifted her arms, fingers just naturally settling into a position of choice. For a few minutes the world around her was silent and all she could hear was her heartbeat, loud in her ears as a part of her scolded her for being so hopeful when it came to something so ridiculous and impossible.

"Please," Yami whispered, surprised how bad she wanted it to work.

As if her words had broken some spell, the water around her rippled and some of it slowly rose. Yami, not even bothered by her shock, moved her hands, watching with glee as the water moved with them. It was something she shouldn't have been able to do but at the same time, she felt at ease. This was natural for her after so many fears of being able to do just this. After a few more moments, Yami lowered the water back into the lake, stepping from it. It seemed Kimari had been right, as she so usually was. Water equaled her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I'm actually going to miss typing this. I like how it ended though. I mean, yeah, it leaves a lot of questions and I HATE when stories I read do that. Ex: The Graceling. I won't spoil the ending of that but it annoyed me when that one male character had that thing happen to him and he refused to go home and live with it and instead hid in the woods...yeah...ANNOYED. *Ahem* Anyway, I actually want to do something with Adam because a lot of people actually emailed me directly (stop it!) about how much they liked him. On a further side note, how the hell do so many people possess my email!  
><strong>


End file.
